


My First & Only Love

by numnum



Series: Only One [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, alternative universe-wolfau, animal transfiguration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numnum/pseuds/numnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao has been in love with an older wolf ever since he can remember. Being young and not having a cycle has kept him on the range of age considered a cub. Now, on his first year of high school and being fourteen, he hopes to awaken a heart. Being realistic, he kept his presence discrete and barely stepped out of his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First & Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Taoris side story to Only One. The story was originally posted on AFF but it is too explicit for the cite, thus I moved it to AO3.

**_T_ ** ao gazed at the elder wolf; blond hair, tall frame, and toned body. He could only imagine how majestic his wolf form must be. He lowered his head as female wolves approached the elder and sighed. He should know better than to stare. Wu, Yifan was out of his range and besides, the only male wolf that Yifan would make an exception for would be Luhan. Unlike most male wolves, Luhan had a perfect feminine appearance. Not many were so lucky to develope these physical attributes. The only other wolf that appeared feminine was the mated pregnant wolf that had moved in a few months ago, Baekhyun.

Tao sighed and gazed at his hands, they weren't so feminine and neither were his feet. His wolf was mediocre and he wasn't even sure if he was anything special. His fur was raven black, but there were many black wolves. There was nothing really special. Tao reached for his juice box and punctured the small hole with the straw. He suckled on the straw slowly, trying to keep all noise to a minimum. He sighed and gazed up again, this time meeting Kris' gaze. 

Blood rushed to Tao's face and breathing became harder as Kris kept their gazes locked. Tao gulped as his knees weakened and instead of a wolf, he felt like a deer, a prey ready to be pounced on. A few growls caught his attention and he quickly broke away from the gaze, noticing the glares of many female wolves near him. He gulped again and struggled to lift his tray. He wobbled towards the garbage can and placed the tray on top, taking his food and rushing out of the cafeteria.

He should have known better, Wu, Yifan was out of his range. So out of his range, he shouldn't even stare. He walked towards the end of the hall and walked into the bathroom. He quietly locked himself in a stool and began eating his lunch. A few minutes passed before the bathroom door opened. Tao quietly pulled his legs up and held his breath. 

The stool door barged open and Tao gazed at the tall wolf with fear. Kris chuckled softly under his breath and tilted his head, "You ran off." Tao gulped and whispered, "I'm sorry?" Kris smirked and crouched down to be at level with Tao, "Are you really? I was quite upset." Tao gulped and hugged his legs, "Yes...I'm sorry I upset you...I didn't mean to...I won't stare again...please...don't hurt me..." 

Kris stood up and crossed his arms as he nodded, "Good. Have you heard of the senior dance?" Tao gulped and gave a slight nod as he curled up more on the toilet seat. Kris nodded and sighed, "Are you free that night? I'd like you to accompany me." Tao's eyes widened and he struggled to speak, "You...you want...me...to go...to the...dance with you?" Kris nodded and smiled softly, "Yes, Tao. I want you." 

Tao gulped and slowly stood up, gazing behind Kris with a frown, "Are your friends outside?" Kris glanced back and then back at Tao with confusion, "No, why?" Tao teared up and sniffled, "Please...I'm just an omega… what is so fun about making fun of us? I've never done anything to you...why do you want to make the whole school laugh at me?" Kris frowned and shook his head, "I wouldn't do that." 

Tao nodded and wiped his tears away, "Yes, you would. You're inviting me to a dance... then I'll get happy and think you will come for me...and then...you'll laugh at me and take another wolf...why are you so mean to us? I don't have friends...I don't have close family…I'm alone...don't you think I suffer enough? I eat lunch in a stool...please, just leave me alone." 

Tao pushed past Kris gently and ran off. He ran out of the school building and rushed home. He ran to his room and closed the door, climbing on the bed and cuddling with his pillow. 

\---

(next day)

Tao walked quietly towards the school and sighed as he approached the building. He walked in and approached his locker. He opened the locker and jolted as two arms incarcerated him. He turned around and gazed at the owner of the arms with fear. Kris frowned and whispered, "I don't appreciate it when people run off in the middle of a conversation." 

Tao trembled and backed up into his locker. He whimpered as Kris walked closer and leaned down, sniffing his hair. Kris hummed and chuckled softly, "You smell like peaches." Tao trembled more and whimpered, "Please, don't lock me in my locker." Kris sighed and drew back before pulling Tao out of the locker and closing it. He gently pinned Tao to the closed locker and smirked, "Better?" Tao gazed at Kris with fearful eyes but gave a slight nod. 

Kris nodded and sighed, "So, will you go to the dance with me?" Tao gulped and used one of the twenty excuses he had come up with just in case the elder insisted, "I don't have money for a suit." Kris nodded and shrugged, "I'll buy you one." Tao gulped and whispered, "I'm fourteen..." Kris nodded and chuckled, "I know." Tao frowned and whispered, "Why do you want to take me to the dance?"

Kris frowned and gazed into the brown worried eyes, "Tao, I like you. Isn't that obvious. I want you to accompany me." Tao bit his bottom lip and whispered, "But...if you like me...why are you asking to take me to the dance...and not..." Tao lowered his gaze and whispered, "I don't have a heat cycle...so if you wanted me to go with you so you can take a virgin...I'm sorry, but I won't have a heat cycle until after the dance..."

Kris took a step back and frowned deeper, "Wow...hold up. I don't want to take advantage of you. Okay, maybe asking you to the dance isn't such a great idea...especially when we haven't even gone out...so let's make a deal. Let's go on some dates and if you trust me, then you go to the dance with me. Deal?" Tao gazed up at Kris with hopeful eyes and nodded, "Okay...that would be nice." 

Kris smiled softly and nodded, "Good. So, after school...meet me here. Then we can go for a walk and a picnic, yes?" Tao nodded frantically and Kris reached to caress his cheek. 

\---

Tao glanced at the end of the hall and beamed up as Kris walked over. Kris smiled and ruffled the younger's hair, "You ready?" Tao nodded and frowned, "Yes but we don't have picnic supplies." Kris chuckled and leaned down to kiss Tao's cheek, "I've got it covered." 

\---

Tao blushed as Kris poured a glass of raspberry juice for him. Tao gulped and whispered, "Thank you." Kris smiled and nodded as he served himself a glass and sipped from it. Tao gazed at the waterfall and smiled, "It's pretty." Kris gazed at Tao and whispered, "Not as pretty as you." Tao blushed as he turned to gaze at Kris. He lowered his gaze and whispered, "I'm a plain wolf...I don't stand out at all...why would I catch your attention?" 

Kris smiled and sighed, "Because you're modest....can I ask you for something?" Tao nodded and Kris continued, "Would you shift for me?" Tao bit his lips shut and lowered his head. Silence consumed them before Tao reached to unbutton his dress shirt.

\---

The large golden wolf gently tackled the small raven black wolf and licked the back of its neck. The small wolf wiggled out and jumped into the river, swimming around. The larger wolf followed shortly, paddling to catch up to the smaller wolf.

\---

Kris chuckled as he walked beside Tao with his arm around the smaller's shoulder, "You're a great swimmer." Tao smiled and gazed up with content, "I like water." Kris nodded and chuckled, "I can tell." 

They reached Tao's home and came to a stop. Kris rubbed his neck and whispered, "Is your mom home?" Tao shook his head and whispered, "She went to work...it's easier to do overtime if you're willing to work the afternoon shift." Kris nodded and glanced around before leaning down and pecking Tao's lips. Tao blushed and touched his lips. Kris smiled softly and whispered, "I'll miss you..." 

Tao gulped and gazed at Kris with wide eyes, "Do you really mean that?" Kris nodded and Tao smiled softly with blushing cheeks. Kris gulped and leaned down again, this time kissing Tao in a more passionate manner. Tao naturally tip toed and wrapped his arms around Kris' neck. 

Kris gently pushed Tao against the front door and slipped his hand under the younger's shirt. Tao shivered and whimpered as Kris groped his chest. Kris quickly pulled away and bowed, "I'm sorry." Tao nodded and blushed profusely. Kris frowned and whispered, "Please, don't mistaken me...I don't want to use you...I just...your natural smell...your scent attracts me and I can't help myself."

Tao smiled softly with blushed cheeks and whispered, "You smell nice too." Kris chuckled and nodded, "Thanks. I guess...I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Tao nodded and turned around to open the door. He walked in and turned around to gaze at Kris, "You're not...just being like this...because you want to be the first...right?" Kris frowned and shook his head, "Tao, I'm serious." 

Tao nodded frantically and smiled, "Okay...I really like you..." Kris smiled and took a few steps, closing the distance between them. He gently embraced Tao and whispered, "I'm happy to know that....I promise, I'll make you happy." 

\---

(days later)

Tao giggled as Kris nibbled his ear. Kris pulled away and chuckled softly, "It's cute how ticklish you are...at least for now. When you mature you'll be less ticklish and more..." Kris shook his head and sighed, "Forget that." Tao frowned and straddled Kris, sitting on his thighs, "Why do you always do that? You start saying something and stop halfway..." Kris caressed Tao's cheek and frowned, "You're still a cub...a puppy. You don't feel things the way you will once you mature. What tickles you know...will make you desire breeding later on. What you find painful...you'll find arousing." 

Tao blushed and lowered his head, "Oh...do you desire that?...breeding?...me?" Kris smiled softly and cupped Tao's face, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. If I didn't feel attracted to you, I wouldn't insist on this relationship even though everyone is against it." Tao bit his bottom lip and sighed, "My... mom...she says that she wants to unite me with a wolf from another town...I want to...be with you...and if you want to be with me... then...why don't we...mate..." 

Kris gulped and gently removed Tao off his lap, "Tao...we can't mate. It's against the law. You're fourteen and I'm eighteen...besides...I don't want to do things hidden." Tao lowered his head and whispered, "Is that it?...or is it that you realized how unsuited I am for you...you could just tell me...break my heart now...before you end up killing me." Kris frowned and pinned Tao against the green grass. He locked gazes with Tao and growled, "You have no idea what goes through my head, so stop making negative conclusions. If we haven't mated, it's not because I don't want to but because you're not ready. When you are...I won't hold back. We will unite and have a family. You are what I want. No one else will do." 

Tao teared up and Kris leaned down, locking their lips in a passionate kiss. 

\---

Tao hugged Kris and inhaled his scent before pulling away and walking into his home. He waved at Kris and closed the door before leaning against it. He hugged his arms and inhaled the scent of Kris' sweater. A whimper left his lips as he began to feel nostalgic. Spending more time with the elder had started to affect him. He couldn't go a day without seeing him and once they parted, his heart ached. He slowly made his way up the stairs and climbed under the covers, falling asleep instantly.

\---

Hana frowned as she scratched Tao's ear, "Why Tao?...why are you seeing him?...I can't allow you to be with him...he might hurt you...I can't allow it...I can't allow you to suffer...to be used."

\---

(weeks later)

Tao pecked Kris' lips and wagged his tail, "I was thinking...we've been dating for a few weeks now...maybe...we can tell our parents." Kris' smile turned into a frown and Tao reflected Kris' expression. Tao climbed off Kris' lap and rubbed his arm, "Oh...I...I have to go...I think...I'm not feeling well...I'll see you tomorrow...bye." Tao teared up and began running towards the town. Kris followed after him and pulled him back, embracing him tightly as he whispered, "I want to...but your mom doesn't like me...she glares at me...and I'm scared that if she finds out about our relationship...she'll pull you away...please, let's wait until after you turn fifteen."

Tao nodded and pulled away, pecking Kris' lips. He whispered as he ghosted his lips over Kris' lips, "I love you...please...don't kill me." Kris shook his head and carried Tao back towards the river, "Come, my love. Let's swim a bit longer."

\---

Tao sniffled and gazed at Kris with watery eyes. Kris frowned and shook his head, "I'm so sorry...I should have been more careful. Let me take you to Joonmyeon's...I'll beg him not to tell your mom..." Tao gave a slight nod and Kris gently lifted him off the bed and made his way down the stairs and out of Tao's home.

\---

Joonmyeon crossed his arms and sighed, "So?" Kris glanced at Joonmyeon and gulped, "So...what?" Joonmyeon sighed and shook his head, "You just brought me a minor...do you realize that? You aren't supposed to be alone this late at night... especially when he hasn't even entered a heat cycle..." Kris frowned and shook his head, "No, you're mistaken. I didn't do anything. I love Tao...I'll wait for Tao." Joonmyeon gazed at Kris and pressed on the matter, "You've never...had sex with Tao?" 

Kris shook his head and Joonmyeon continued, "You've never touched Tao inappropriately?" Kris blushed and lowered his head, "I...groped his chest once...but that was the first and last time...we just play and swim...we spend time together." Joonmyeon nodded and frowned, "But you've never forced him..." Kris shook his head and gazed at Tao, "No...will he be okay?" Joonmyeon sighed and nodded, "He'll be great." 

\---

Hana frowned and tugged Tao in, "Thank god Joonmyeon found you. Why would you go swimming so late at night?" Tao sniffled and whispered, "I was chasing a dream...one I hold very dear to me." Hana lowered her head and sighed, "You said, you wanted to ask me something...what is it?" Tao gulped and tried to keep himself composed, "Next week...there...is a dance....I've been asked to the dance...by someone...may I go?" 

Hana gazed at Tao with concern and pressed on the matter, "Who's this someone?" Tao averted his gaze and whispered, "That doesn't matter...I like him...what I feel for him matters more than who he is." Hana sighed and nodded, "Just this once. After you turn fifteen...things are going to change...you have a line of suitors waiting anxiously." Tao gazed back at his mother and shook his head, "No, please." Hana stood up and shook her head, "I only act on behalf of your well being." 

\---

(days later)

Kris caressed Tao's cheek and sighed, "You're so beautiful." Tao gazed down at the suit and whispered, "This suit...the color is nice." Kris chuckled and pecked Tao's lips before tugging one of his fluffy black ears, "It suits you. It's a grey blue shade. Very rare fabric. I like it on you...but I like you in white better." Tao blushed and tip toed to peck Kris' lips, "I love you." Kris gently cupped Tao's face and pushed him against the wall, growling lowly, "I want you, Tao...I need you. When you turn fifteen...we'll unite and you will be my mate...the mother of my pups..."

Tao shivered but nodded frantically, "I will be yours...my heart...is yours." Kris smiled and nodded as he caressed Tao's cheek, "Are you ready?...let's dance until you feel sleepy." 

\---

Tao closed his eyes as Kris gave him a piggy back ride all the way back to his house. He engulfed himself in the scent of the alpha wolf and found it comforting. Kris cleared his throat as they arrive at Tao's house, "Wake up, sweetheart." Tao hummed and carefully climbed off. Tao smiled and hugged Kris tightly. 

The front door opened and Hana walked out with crossed arms. She cleared her throat and gazed at Tao, "It's past your bedtime, pumpkin. Get to bed." Tao gazed at his mother with concern and back at Kris. Kris gulped and gazed at Hana as he squeezed Tao's hand, "Go...sleep well, my little wolf." Tao hesitantly pulled away and walked inside his house. 

Hana closed the door behind Tao and walked over to Kris. She glared at the younger and growled, "You will not use him! I know your kind...An alpha that thinks he has a right to declare himself the owner of any wolf he desires...my Tao will not be a property. Leave him alone." Kris frowned and shook his head, "I love Tao...I wish to take him as a mate once he has matured. I wish for your permission and blessing." 

Hana chuckled sarcastically and shook her head, "You have some nerve. Get out of my sight before I forget my place and commit a crime. Mark my words, my son will not be anyone's property. He will be strong and fend for himself. He won't depend of you or any beta or alpha." Kris shook his head and sighed, "I love him and I won't give up so easily. Goodnight mam." 

\---

(days later)

Tao sat quietly in the library, reading a book Kris had recommended. A small figure approached the table and cleared its throat, "Umh...excuse me...may I sit with you?" Tao glanced up with wide eyes and swallowed as he met a frightened expression, one he was very familiar with. He nodded and gestured the smaller wolf to take a seat. The smaller took the seat quickly and smiled shyly, "Thank you...I just moved here...it's my first day...are you also new?..." 

Tao shook his head and glanced around, "No...I just...I don't have friends." The smaller wolf frowned and then offered a smile, "Maybe we can be friends..." Tao smiled and nodded as he placed the book down, "That would be very nice." The smaller wolf wagged his tail and his pitch went higher, "My name is Minseok! You can call me Minnie, my Mommie calls me Minnie!" The librarian walked by and signaled them to be quiet. 

Tao chuckled softly and nodded, "Okay, Minnie. My name is ZiTao, but I go by Tao." Minseok nodded and glanced around at the other wolves in the library, "Want to go play? There's a river nearby." Tao frowned and whispered, "I can't right now, I have to meet someone here." Minseok's ears flattened down and his tail dropped, "Oh...can I ask who?" Tao blushed and whispered, "My boyfriend." Minseok smiled and giggled, "You have a boyfriend?" 

Tao nodded and smiled shyly, "Yes. We've been dating for a few weeks now. After he graduates, I'll be fifteen and then we will have our union." Minseok sighed and wagged his tail, "That's so dreamy. In that case, I'll go look around the school, I haven't gotten around yet. I'll go look for the pool, there is a pool, right?" Tao nodded and frowned, "Yes, but it's occupied by the older wolves and they aren't so friendly." Minseok sighed and nodded, "I know, I already got bullied for being small...and that was by the freshmen, I don't want to find out how harsh the juniors or seniors are...I guess I'll peek inside first. Wish me luck!" 

Tao nodded and whispered, "Good luck and have fun." Minseok waved and made his way out of the library. A few seconds passed before Kris walked in and sat where Minseok had sat. Tao glanced up and smiled but Kris glared back. Kris growled lowly as he clenched his fists, "Who was that?" Tao's eyes widened and he gulped before replying, "Minseok, a small omega that just moved here...he wanted a friend...he's like me...and he's being bullied for his small size...Yifan... he's a female, can't you smell?" 

Kris frowned and inhaled before lowering his head, "I'm sorry..." Tao nodded and frowned, "I've never given you a reason to doubt my love for you...and I would never involve myself with anyone...I only want to be with you...like we promised." Kris gazed up and sorrow filled his eyes, "Like we promised... we'll manage, right?...no matter who gets in the way, you'll pick me...right?" Tao smiled and nodded, "Yup, you'll be my one and only mate, my alpha, and the father of the dozens and dozens of pups we're going to have." 

Kris chuckled and ruffled Tao's hair, "Don't tempt me that much. You offering me pups is quite a turn on." Tao giggled and wagged his tail, "I know, and I'll keep teasing you until I mature… then I'll probably hide from you once in awhile." Kris growled playfully and whispered, "In your dreams. When you become my mate, we'll be inseparable." 

\---

Minseok skipped through the empty halls towards the pool room. He approached the door and froze as it opened and a group of elder wolves walked out. One of the wolves instantly gazed over at him with a piercing gaze. Minseok trembled and took a few steps back but the other growled. Before Minseok could run, he was pinned against the lockers by the wolf that had glared at him. Minseok wiggled his legs in the air and cried out, "Please let go...I didn't do anything...please." 

The wolf chuckled and dropped Minseok to the ground, "You're a new one. Do you know how we welcome new omega wolves around here." Minseok sniffled as he tried to keep calm and not cry more over the pain of being dropped on the solid ground. The wolf crouched down and grinned, "Allow us to welcome you... omega." Minseok yelped as the wolf punch him and stood up. Minseok held his cheek and sobbed as tears trailed down his cheeks and hands. The wolf chuckled and shook his head, "Know your place. This side of the building is restricted to junior and senior wolves. My friends and I will teach you to respect boundaries."

The wolf aimed for Minseok's stomach and kicked it with force. Minseok yelped and whimpered as he laid on the ground in pain. The wolf stepped aside and the rest of the pack approached Minseok, kicking and punching him to their delight. Once they were satisfied, the wolf that had glared at him approached him again and cupped his chin, making their gazes meet, "This is a name you should remember, Jongdae. Don't forget that. I will teach you how to respect the hierarchy. Don't let me catch you sneaking around where you shouldn't...or this will happen again." 

Minseok trembled and held in the sobbs that ached to leave his chest. Jongdae grinned and chuckled as he stood up, "Goodbye dwarf." Minseok cried silently as he watched Jongdae and the rest of the wolves leave. 

\---

Jongdae sighed and turned to face the pack behind him, "So, I'm in, right?" One of the taller wolves smirked and nodded, "You're in. Is it really true?...Your sense of smell never developed?" Jongdae sighed and crossed his arms, "Yeah, but I consider it a gift. I never had to control myself when all these bitches go into heat around me. I'm sure you're aware of how annoying that is, Taekhyun." Taekhyun nodded and glanced back, "Yeah, it's quite a hassle. But we make it by. There's always one little omega willing to help out." 

\---

(days later)

Kris glanced at the smaller wolf and cleared his throat, "You okay, Minseok?" Minseok nodded and frowned, "Yes...it's just...the senior wolves are...mean and I just...I thought you might snap at me." Kris glance at Tao and chuckled softly, "I respect. I wouldn't snap at anyone." Tao smiled and ruffled Minseok's hair, "Minnie, Yifan is a good wolf...and very mature." Kris smiled and reached to hold Tao's hand, "Come on, I'll walk you both home." 

\---

Tao pecked Kris' lips and smiled, "I'll miss you." Kris nodded and sighed, "I'll miss you more." Tao giggled and nodded, "I can't wait till we're together forever." Kris bit his bottom lip and frowned, "If you can't wait, imagine how I feel." Tao blushed and averted his gaze, "Well...we can't mate...but if you think of something...I wouldn't mind." Kris' eyes widened and he gulped, "Are you being...serious?" Tao bit his bottom lip and nodded without looking up. 

Kris glanced around and quickly pulled Tao inside, locking the door behind them. He gently pulled Tao towards the younger's bedroom and closed the door behind them. Kris turned to face Tao and cupped the younger's face, "I want you so much." Tao gulped and whispered, "What should I do?" Kris nodded and pushed Tao down on the bed, hovering over him, "I want you to touch me." Tao gulped and stuttered, "Ho...how?" 

Kris unzipped his jeans and reached for Tao's hand, slipping it into his boxers. Tao shivered as Kris led his hand to grasp what he presumed was Kris' erect penis. Kris shivered and whispered, "Stroke it." Tao gazed at Kris with slight fear but did as he was told. Kris leaned in and locked their lips in a heated kiss. Tao stroked faster as Kris began thrusting his hips forward. The kiss became painful as Kris' canines extended. Kris growled as he approached his highest arousal state and instinctively pushed Tao's face to the side, exposing the younger's neck. He traced his sharp canines against the smooth skin and growled, "Mine!" 

Tao whimpered and stopped stroking. Kris quickly snapped out of his lust state and pulled away, "I'm sorry." Tao sat up and gazed at Kris with concern, "Why did you want to hurt me?" Kris shook his head and gazed at Tao with sorrow, "I didn't want to hurt you...I wanted to brand you...to mark you." Tao's eyes widened and he lowered his head, "Oh...well...do you want me to help you finish?" Kris frowned and glanced down at his erection, "No...you'll get scared. Just lend me your bathroom." Tao nodded and Kris walked into the bathroom. 

\---

Kris glanced at the sleeping wolf and pecked his lips before gently slipping off the bed and climbing out the window. He made his way home and glanced around, watching as mates spent their afternoons together. Some walked the streets holding hands, others spent their time in their beds, while others simply sat together gazing at the sky. He sighed and glanced back to the other side of town, where he had just come from. He turned to face forward and jolted back as his father appeared in front of him, "Dad..." 

Dae-Jung frowned and shook his head, "What are you doing, Kris? I've told you...don't mess with that boy." Kris frowned as his eyes grew glossy, "I can't fight it...I love him...and I don't care if he's the son of your greatest enemy...he's the one I love and the one who is meant to be my mate...I will mate him...and we won't allow anyone to get in the way." Dae-Jung sighed and patted Kris' shoulder, "I'm proud of you son...that's a fight you two should continue. Love... is rare." 

\---

(days later)

Minseok frowned and Tao gazed at him with concern. Tao gently rubbed Minseok's back and frowned, "You should go to the nurse." Minseok nodded and walked over to the teacher, "Mam...I don't feel well...may I be excused?" The teacher nodded and Minseok quietly made his way out of the classroom. The pain grew stronger in his lower abdomen making him drop to his knees. He crawled towards the hole behind the stairs and whimpered as he held onto his stomach. 

He tried his best to keep quiet but the pain grew unbearable. It didn't take long before familiar faces peeked into where he was hiding. He whimpered as he was dragged out and carried away. He tried to escape but his mouth was covered as the elder wolves threatened him.

\---

Jongdae frowned and sighed, "What's going on? Why did you pull me out of class?" Taekhyun grinned and chuckled, "We found a little omega in heat. His first heat. He needs a little help. You may not be able to smell but I'm sure you can enjoy the feeling." Jongdae chuckled and shook his head, "Are they that horny?" Taekhyun shrugged and chuckled, "That doesn't really matter."

\---

Minseok sobbed and shook his head as he was forcefully undressed, "No! Let go!" A yelp left his lips as he was punched on his abdomen. His clothes were ripped off and his legs were forced apart. The pain grew stronger and a painful howl left his lips. He gazed at all the wolves and trembled helplessly, "Please...don't hurt me..." The door to the pool room opened and Jongdae walked in with Taekhyun. 

Jongdae's eyes widened and he glanced around, analyzing the scene. He glanced at Taekhyun and frowned, "What's going on?" Taekhyun gazed at Minseok and began unzipping his pants, "We're going to help this little omega through his heat. Just remember, don't knot him. Pull out before it swells up. I'll do the honors. You can go second." Minseok's eyes grew wider and he began struggling, "No! Let me go! No! Please!" Jongdae gulped and took a deep breath in order to think straight and come to reason with Taekhyun. He choked on the smell and his heartbeat quickened. His pupils dilated and his gaze fixated on Minseok. 

Minseok teared up and sobbed as Taekhyun knelt in front of him and aligned his penis with the virginal rim. Jongdae's body temperature increased and rage consumed him. He instantly attacked Taekhyun, punching the older wolf's face until it was bleeding severely. He growled and gazed at the others, "Out! All of you! Leave now and take this piece of garbage with you!" The rest of the pack did as he ordered, dragging the unconscious wolf out of the pool room. 

Minseok crawled towards his shredded clothes and sobbed as he trembled severely. Jongdae panted and gazed at Minseok with intensity. Minseok teared up and shook his head, "Please...don't hurt me..." Jongdae growled and shouted, "You stupid slut! How dare you walk around reeking of your pheromones! Being the typical bitch in heat!" Minseok sobbed and shook his head as the words ached his chest. 

Jongdae reached for Minseok's ankle and dragged the smaller wolf under him. He growled and unzipped his pants. Minseok trembled and gazed at Jongdae with fear. Jongdae growled again and dipped into Minseok's neck, biting and sinking his canines in. Minseok gasped and whimpered helplessly as his body trembled severely. Jongdae growled as he kept his canines sunk in. He reached down for his penis and instantly penetrated the smaller. Minseok yelped and struggled, attempting to push Jongdae off. 

Jongdae pulled his canines out and growled at Minseok. Minseok stopped struggling but trembled as their gazes met. Jongdae leaned closer again and reached down to grasp Minseok's thighs. He began thrusting in with a steady pace making Minseok whimper and yelp. Jongdae growled and cursed under his breath, "Damn it, you need to relax." Minseok teared up and clawed Jongdae's shoulders, "It....hurts..." Jongdae slowed down and glanced down at Minseok with a frown. He hesitantly leaned down and closed their distance with a tender kiss.

Minseok whimpered moans softly into the kiss. Jongdae broke the kiss and gazed at Minseok, "Better?" Minseok's eyes grew watery again as he whispered, "Why?" Jongdae sighed and began thrusting again. Minseok whimpered and tilted his head to face the pool. He gazed at the water and tried to concentrate on the small waves that the filtration caused. His body felt numb with slight pain. He could hear faint groaning as Jongdae continued to thrust. 

Minseok yelped and sobbed as Jongdae's knot began swelling. Jongdae caressed Minseok's cheek and frowned, "Relax...it's not supposed to hurt you this much...why aren't you reacting?" Minseok sobbed and whimpered, "It hurts...please..." Jongdae frowned and shook his head, "I have to finish the ritual...I'm sorry." Jongdae pecked Minseok's lips and whispered, "Forgive me...if I had known...I'm sorry." 

Jongdae began thrusting again and Minseok whimpered as his insides were stretched and the friction stung. Jongdae kept the pace slow even though his hormones begged him to ram the smaller. He groaned as he gave his last thrust and orgasmed, ejaculating inside the smaller's walls. Jongdae waited for a few minutes as his knot swelled down and then pulled out gently. He gazed down at the smaller with concern as the younger rolled on his side and cried silently. He stood up and zipped his pants before removing his shirt and kneeling down beside the smaller. 

Minseok whimpered as Jongdae helped him sit and pulled the shirt over his head. Jongdae sighed and whispered, "You should have stayed home...they like bullying younger wolves and..." Minseok sniffled and interrupted him, "So do you." Jongdae frowned and gulped, "I guess...I don't know...I just moved here. Give me a break. How was I supposed to know you were it?" Minseok frowned and gazed at Jongdae with confusion, "What?" Jongdae sighed and explained, "My sense of smell didn't develop...I can't smell anything... anyone... except you...there's a bond that's stronger than nature itself...I can smell you...and the only reason I can come up with...is that we are meant to mate...well...be mates from now on...I know I should have asked but...your scent is quite strong and I lost it...I've went through the ritual...we'll have to speak with your parents and..." 

Minseok crawled away and shook his head, "No!...I'm going to be with my Mommie...not you." Jongdae frowned and shook his head, "But you're my mate now. We have to be together. You'll carry my pups." Minseok sobbed and shook his head, "I'm fourteen! I'm a pup!" Jongdae growled and punched the ground, "You're fifteen and you're a bitch, ready to be bred!" Minseok cried silently and shook his head, "No...she said it would be magical...that he would love me and protect me...you're not him...you don't love me and you will never protect me...you only hurt me." 

Jongdae rubbed his neck and sighed before nodding. He crawled closer to Minseok and gently lifted him up. He made his way out of the school building through the back door and walked through the edge of the town towards the side that housed most of the omegas. He gently nudged Minseok and whispered, "Which one is your house?" Minseok pointed at a small single leveled house. Jongdae walked over to the house and frowned, "Is your mother and father home?" Minseok shook his head and whispered, "I don't have a father." 

Jongdae nodded and glanced around, "Let's get you checked." He walked over to Joonmyeon's home, the healer of the town, and kicked on the door. Joonmyeon opened the door and frowned as he noted the state in which Minseok was in. He carefully took Minseok into his arms and carried him into the patient room. Minseok whimpered and Joonmyeon nodded. Joonmyeon sighed and whispered, "How many took advantage of you?" Minseok glanced at Jongdae and gulped. He lowered his head and whispered, "None...Jongdae...I think he stopped them..." 

Joonmyeon glanced back at Jongdae and frowned, "You protected Minseok?" Jongdae shook his head and responded, "I did what I had to do." Joonmyeon's eyes widened and he quickly inspected Minseok's neck. He frowned as he found the bite mark and the bruising spreading down Minseok's neck. He turned back to face Jongdae and growled, "What have you done?! He just turned fifteen, this was his first heat! Do you realize what you've done?! This isn't allowed!" Jongdae nodded and sighed, "I've taken my mate. If those old bastards can mate ten year old females, then I've done no crime." 

Joonmyeon shook his head and frowned, "I don't know how it works back where you came from but in this town, things are different. We don't mate just because his smell attracted you...we court and unite based on mutual feelings...love is essential to a union." Jongdae gazed at Minseok as the smaller cried silently, "He's mines...I don't care of your ways. If you want to exile me, go ahead, but he goes with me." Minseok shook his head and grabbed Joonmyeon's arm, "No...I let him...I...let him...they were trying to mate me...there were so many of them and I...when he fought them off...I let him..." 

Joonmyeon frowned and shook his head, "We can protect you...you can find a mate." Minseok shook his head and teared up, "No... He...I...he can smell me...only me." Joonmyeon glanced at Jongdae and frowned, "You can't smell?" Jongdae sighed and shook his head, "No...just him." Joonmyeon nodded and sighed, "I'll examine Minseok, please wait outside." Jongdae closed the door behind him and Joonmyeon helped Minseok lay down. Joonmyeon examined the small wolf and sighed, "You were lucky. Your body didn't reject that wolf. I'm guessing the feeling is mutual. You like his scent. There is some minor irritation due to this being your first mating. I'll give you some herbs. Fill up a tub and sit in it for a few minutes."

\---

Minseok hugged his legs and blew on the bubbles. Jongdae frowned as he poured water over Minseok's shoulders with a small pot, "If I had known you didn't have a tub, I would have taken you home." Minseok gazed at the soapy water and shrugged, "This is a tub..." Jongdae sighed and shook his head, "No, it's not. This is an overly sized pot filled with water and a poor excuse of a soap. How can your parents make you live in such conditions?" Minseok teared up and growled, "Leave!" 

Jongdae's eyes widened and he halted his actions, "What?" Minseok gazed at Jongdae and spoke sternly, "Leave. I'm not for you, go. I may be the only one you can smell now but I'm sure you can find someone else. I'm not like you...I'll never be like you...I only have my mom and my mom has done what she can to keep me healthy. I don't need the fancy tubs or the fancy clothes. I just need my mom… leave, I don't care how much it will hurt...I'll wait and when another wolf comes... I'll let him bite. Go, in the end you'll always be scary to me. I don't want to be with someone I'm scared of." 

Jongdae glared at Minseok and growled, "How dare you talk to me like that!? I'm your mate and you will respect me!" He reached for Minseok's upper arm and pulled him out of the soapy water. Minseok yelped and teared up as he was thrown over Jongdae's shoulder and carried towards his bedroom. Another yelp left his lips as he was plopped on the hay bed. Jongdae pulled his shirt off and unzipped his pants before forcing the smaller's thighs apart and leaning in between them, pinning the small wrists down. 

Minseok whimpered and cried as he shook his head, pleadingly, "No...please." Jongdae growled and locked their gazes, "Who's your mate?!" Minseok sobbed and teared up more, "Please..." Jongdae growled and Minseok whimpered louder. Minseok shook his head as he continued to cry, "You...you're my mate...please..." Jongdae frowned and nodded, "Good… now, I'm sorry for acting out on impulse...but where I come from...the scent is what drives us to mate...your scent called for me...so please...stop denying me." 

Minseok nodded and sniffled, "Please...it still hurts...I just want to shower...please..." Jongdae nodded and stood up, zipping his pants before carrying Minseok towards the bathroom again.

\---

Tao frowned as Kris walked beside him, "Is something wrong? You haven't held my hand..." Kris glanced over with wide eyes and shook his head, "No...I'm sorry, I was thinking...I heard some rumors and I got concerned." Tao stopped walking and gazed at Kris expectantly. Kris nodded and leaned down before whispering, "Someone beat up Taekhyun, the guy that kept bullying Minseok. They said his face was past recognizable. He won't say who it was...but they said it was over an omega...the omega they described... well, it sounds like Minseok...did Minseok go into heat today?" 

Tao's eyes widened and he gulped, "He felt sick but...I don't know...I haven't seen him since the morning." Kris nodded and frowned, "Don't go near him for now...if he's mated, any presence will alter his mate's jealousy. I don't want you to get hurt." Tao nodded and Kris intertwined their fingers. Kris smiled softly and whispered, "Someday...we'll be together forever...I can't wait to wake up beside you." Tao blushed and nodded, "There's nothing more that I want." 

\---

Minseok sniffled as Jongdae tugged him in. Jongdae sighed and frowned, "Your heat seized..." Minseok nodded and whispered, "I asked Joonmyeon for something to numb the pain...and stop it..." Jongdae nodded and gently tugged on the small brown fluffy ears, "Can you... show me your wolf?" Minseok frowned and bit his lips shut before whispering, "I'm a poor excuse of a wolf..." Jongdae shook his head and caressed Minseok's cheek, "Show me." 

Minseok sat up before removing his clothes and shifting. Jongdae gulped and frowned as he examined the small brown wolf with his eyes. He sighed and nodded before reaching to scratch the wolf's ear, "You're very small… is there any reason for that?" Minseok shifted back and dressed up before shaking his head, "I don't know." Jongdae nodded and helped Minseok back under the covers, "I'll wait for your mother to come home. I'll talk with her...get some sleep." 

\---

The front door opened and an elder female wolf walked in carrying heavy bags. Jongdae rushed to help the female wolf. The elder female gazed at Jongdae with wide eyes and tilted her head, "Who are you?" Jongdae gazed down at the small female wolf and quickly bowed, "Hello mam, my name is Jongdae...Kim, Jongdae and I've mated your son...Minseok." The elderly woman pouted and whined, "But he just turned fifteen... couldn't you wait a little longer? I was hoping to take care of him for a little longer."

Jongdae stood up straight and frowned, "You're not upset?" The elderly female shook her head and offered a smile, "No. I'm actually quite happy. He kept being bullied. He said everyone kept making fun of his size...we're mutts, you see...my great grandmother was actually a dog and not a wolf...our size turned out quite small... Minseok's dad is some wolf that took advantage of me when I was fifteen and then left...but he was a pure wolf...didn't do much though, he's smaller than me." 

Jongdae frowned deeper and whispered, "A dog?" The smaller wolf frowned and nodded, "Does that...upset you?" She paced towards the kitchen and placed down the few bags she still had, "I see...it's okay...I'll take my Minnie with me first thing in the morning. Don't worry, if there's a pup, I'll help him raise it. I'll do my best to seem like the culprit...that way, he doesn't ache much thinking you didn't want him." 

Jongdae cleared his throat and walked over to place the bags on the table, "That's not it, mam. I wish to continue with Minseok as my mate...but I must admit, these conditions… they're not habitable." She nodded and sighed, "It's hard with being a single parent. I try my best." Jongdae nodded and frowned, "I understand that but...as his mate, I wish to spend time with him...live with him." The female wolf smiled and swayed, "Then live here, with us! I'll work hard and buy you a cushion." 

Jongdae rubbed his neck and cleared his throat, "I have a home...mam." The female wolf giggled and shook her head, "No, no. Mi-Cha. Just call me Mi-Cha. I'm sure you have a lot to offer but my Minnie and I are very close. He's not ready to live on his own yet. He'll grow sad and depressed. Please, don't insist on him leaving. I'll work harder. I'll start another shift and I'll cut down on my sleep hours." 

Jongdae frowned and gulped, "And...what is your schedule, Mi-Cha?" Mi-Cha sighed and gazed at the bags thoughtfully, "Well...four to twelve, I go out with some females and collect fruit and vegetables from the crop areas. Twelve thirty to six, I go on the female patrol crew. And then six thirty to twelve, I go hunting with the females. They let me keep the small prey....actually, I have to cook right now for Minnie to have food for tomorrow. Do you mind? You can keep talking, I'll cook." 

Jongdae watched as Mi-Cha began running around the kitchen. He shook his head and reach for the small female, making her halt. Jongdae sighed and frowned, "No. Stop. Pack up. You're coming with me...both of you." 

\---

Mi-Cha wagged her tail and bowed as Jongdae introduced her to his father, "Nice to meet you Mister Kim. My name is Mi-Cha." The elder wolf nodded and bowed, "Nice to meet you...my name is Shin..." Shin stood up straight and cleared his throat, "Please follow me, I'll take you to the guest room." Jongdae nodded and whispered, "I'll take my mate to my room." 

\---

Shin frowned and closed the door behind him, "He's a mutt." Jongdae nodded and sighed, "I thought you knew that...you told me he was near. You must have smelt it." Shin shook his head and sighed, "No...she's a mutt...why did you bring her here?" Jongdae shrugged and glanced through the homework on his desk, "I don't know. I felt pity and opted to rescue her from that hell of a life. Besides, I figured you'd like her. She's like mom...very hyper and overly happy. I know you're still mourning mom...but it's been eight years...Mi-Cha is...charming. She's small and cute...like mom. She's totally your type." 

\---

Shin yawned and served himself a cup of water. Mi-Cha walked into the kitchen and bowed, "Sorry, may I have some water?" Shin gulped and nodded. He served another cup of water and handed it to Mi-Cha. She smiled and took the cup, drinking it slowly. Shin gulped as his gazed trailed down her neck towards her lower abdomen. He quickly averted his gaze and cleared his throat, "Your mate..." 

Mi-Cha placed the empty cup down on the table and shook her head, "Oh...no, no mate. Minseok was a..." She frowned and whispered, "Accident...I don't...it wasn't consensual." Shin frowned and lowered his head, "Oh..." Mi-Cha glanced up and wagged her tail, "And your mate? When can I meet her?" Shin glanced up with wide eyes and gulped, "Jongdae didn't tell you?...my mate passed away eight years ago...during childbirth." 

Mi-Cha frowned and whispered, "I'm sorry...and the pup?" Shin shook his head and whispered, "Still born." Mi-Cha nodded and whimpered, "That's never pleasant...I was really afraid for Minnie...being small and...conceiving under the circumstances left me in a delicate state. I was happy when I heard the whimpering...it gave my life meaning again." Shin offered a small smile and nodded, "A child can do that." Mi-Cha smiled and nodded, "You still have Jongdae. He still needs you." 

\---

Jongdae caressed Minseok's cheek and smiled as the smaller whimpered. Minseok opened his eyes and quickly crawled away, glancing around, "Where are we?" Jongdae smiled and tapped the spot near him, "My house. Your mom is in the guest room. Come here." Minseok frowned and shook his head, "What's wrong with you? A few weeks ago you were beating me up and making fun of my size. Now, you're treating me nice and pretending to care....you don't have to do that...just..." 

Minseok gazed at his abdomen and frowned, "If there is a pup...you aren't responsible. I know how much wolves hate my kind...just let me leave with my mom, no one has to find out." Jongdae frowned and shook his head, "You're my mate and I want you to be my pups' mother. I'm sorry about what happened a few weeks ago...I was being stupid and trying to fit in...I was attempting to find you." Minseok sniffled and teared up, "I really want a mate...I want to be taken care of...told I'm loved and worth gold...please, don't play with me." 

Jongdae shook his head and helped Minseok lay down. They cuddled as the smaller cried softly until he fell asleep.

\---

(days later)

Minseok walked beside Tao and whispered, "I was mated...by Jongdae...I'm living in his house now..." Tao nodded and frowned, "Does he treat you well?" Minseok nodded and smiled softly, "Sometimes...I feel like it isn't even real...he takes care of me and my mom...his dad is kind with my mom and my mom is happy...she doesn't have to work so much anymore and when I come home… Jongdae let's me be with my mom for a few hours...then he helps me with my homework… He's very gentle with me now." 

Tao smiled and ruffled Minseok's hair, "That's good. I'm happy for you." Kris walked over from behind them and wrapped an arm around Tao, "Hey there, gorgeous." Tao giggled and turned to face Kris, "Hello, handsome." Minseok frowned and lowered his head. He bowed and whispered, "Excuse me, I have to go get some books." Tao nodded and waved goodbye as Minseok walked away. 

Minseok quietly made his way towards his locker and sighed as he opened it, whispering to himself, "He may be nice...but he's still ashamed of you...maybe you should run away...he's too good for a mutt like you..." 

\---

Mi-Cha smiled and combed Minseok's hair, "It's gotten longer and wavy. So pretty." Minseok teared up and whispered, "I'm going to run away." Mi-Cha frowned and gulped, "Has he...mistreated you?" Minseok sniffled and shook his head, "No...but he is ashamed of me...he doesn't acknowledge me outside this house...he doesn't really want me mom... Joonmyeon said I'm healthy... tonight...will you run away with me?" Mi-Cha teared up and nodded, "Yes...if it hurts you, I'll take you away." 

\---

Minseok gazed at the sleeping wolf's face beside him. He sat up gently and got dressed quietly. He gazed at Jongdae's face one last time, whispering, "I really did fall in love with you, you made me dream but it was just a fake...and you did what I asked you not to... you hurt me...but I can't blame you...I'm not worthy...goodbye..." 

\---

Minseok panted as he continued to walk deeper in the woods with Mi-Cha. Mi-Cha frowned and shook her head, "You're in pain." Minseok teared up and nodded, "My heart aches, mom...but this is for the best...please, keep walking behind me...cover my scent...I want him to be happy and have many pups with someone worthy of carrying them." 

\---

Tao woke up abruptly as the front door to his house was banged on harshly. His mother walked into his room and whispered, "It's two alphas...one of them is furious." Tao gulped and nodded, "Stand behind me." They walked down quietly and opened the door. Jongdae growled and glared at Tao, "Where is my mate?!" Tao frowned and shook his head, "Isn't he with you?...didn't you take him home? The last time I saw him was in school before classes ended." 

Jongdae frowned and turned to face his father, "He's not here...I can't smell him… where is he?...I can't track him..." Shin frowned and lowered his head, "I can track Mi-Cha..." Jongdae pulled his father and rushed towards the woods. Tao frowned and glanced at his mother, "He said he was happy...why would he run away?" Hana frowned and caressed Tao's cheek, "Maybe he thought...the happiness wasn't mutual." 

\---

Mi-Cha yelped as she was pinned down by a large black wolf. Minseok whimpered and shifted in an attempt to protect his mother. He growled and jumped onto the other wolf, biting his ear. Another wolf reached the scene and managed to grasp Minseok's cuff. Minseok whimpered and gazed at his mother with sorrow. He instantly shifted and the brown wolf gently placed him down. He gazed at the wolves and sniffled, "Please... don't hurt her...let her go...you can kill me... but let her go." 

Mi-Cha sobbed and shook her head. The large black wolf removed itself from her and glanced at the brown wolf, howling. Mi-Cha crawled towards Minseok and cradled him tightly, "It's going to be okay. I love you...I love you so much...You were the best thing that ever happened to me...please, forgive me...I should have wanted you from the start...I'm to blame for your size and your weakness...If I had wanted you, all my love would have made you stronger." 

Minseok gazed up at his mother and whispered, "Run mom...please....go back... tell him I'm sorry....tell him I...I fell in love him....tell him why I left...go....run." Mi-Cha shook her head and Minseok pushed her before shouting, "Run!" He shifted and turned to growl at the other two wolves. The brown wolf instantly tackled him, but the black wolf chased after Mi-Cha. The small brown wolf whimpered and howled with sorrow as it gazed at the distance. Exhaustion and ache quickly overcame the smaller making it lose consciousness. 

\---

Minseok blinked and glanced around, spotting Mi-Cha sitting on a chair beside him with one of her wrists chained to the chair. Minseok sat up and frowned as he whispered, "What happened?" Mi-Cha sniffled and shook her head, "They're very upset...Shin and Jongdae are accusing me of conspiring with you to run off with the pup...Honey, I didn't know...I couldn't tell." Minseok frowned and shook his head, "What pup?" Mi-Cha sniffled and reached to rub Minseok's abdomen, "The pup inside you." 

Minseok glanced down at his abdomen and his eyes widened, "I'm pregnant?" Mi-Cha nodded and whispered, "They're very upset… Jongdae said I'll be punished and you will too." Minseok frowned and shook his head, "No...this isn't your fault...I made you go with me...this isn't fair." 

Jongdae walked in and crossed his arms as his gaze met with Minseok's, "It's about time you woke up. What you did was a very stupid move. You could have died out there. Your mother serves no protection for a pregnant wolf." Minseok glared at Jongdae and spoke sternly, "Let her go. I'll give you what you want...but let her go. I'll gestate and at the end, you can rip the pup out of me and shred me to pieces. Stop acting like you care...be honest for once...look at me, tell me you're ashamed to have mated me! Tell me how disgusting you find me!...a mutt!....Tell me how much you wished I were a purebreed.... tell me, Jongdae...tell me how much the thought of holding my hand in public brings shame to you..." 

Minseok teared up and sobbed, "How much you have to force yourself to act kind with me… how much of a burden me and my mother are to you and your father...tell me how often your gaze falters and you find yourself lusting for a real wolf.....I know Jongdae...I know...how unworthy I am to carry your pup....let my mother go...I'll do anything...just let her go...." 

Jongdae teared up and shook his head, "You're wrong...I'm not ashamed...if I don't hold your hand, it's to protect you. If I show weakness, then you're not safe...I love you, Minseok....and I could care less if you're a mutt...you could be a dog for all I care...but I love you for who you are, that childish and innocent wolf...and I want you beside me for the rest of my life...and if I have to keep you chained to that bed to do so....then forgive, because I will." Jongdae turned to face Mi-Cha and frowned, "Mi-Cha...you tried to help my pregnant mate runaway...you betrayed me...I should rip your head off for what you've done...but my father has begged me to have mercy on you...as he's begged me to plead you to accept his offer. He wishes to take you as a mate...and I told him, that if you accepted...I would seize your punishment… but if you refused...then I would make you suffer the pain I felt at the loss of my mate." 

Minseok gazed at his mother and sobbed, "Mommie..." Mi-Cha trembled and gazed at Minseok, "Cal...calm down sweetie, it's not good for the pup. Don't cry, you'll make him be so small...be strong..." Mi-Cha gazed at Jongdae and frowned, "You don't understand...I...my Minnie...I was forced...I'm very afraid...forgive me...apologize for me to your father...he's a good wolf and if I had been clean and I wasn't afraid...I would have begged him to take me as his mate...but I can't...please...punish me as you see fit...but for my son's and my grandchild's sake...don't do it in front of them." 

Jongdae nodded and walked over, unchaining Mi-Cha before dragging her out of the room. Minseok sobbed and howled with sorrow. Jongdae teared up as they walked down the hall and whispered, "My father...he claims to have fallen in love...and if that is true...your rejection will ache him...I won't hurt you...but I beg you to reconsider. He'll take care of you while Minseok goes through his pregnancy.

\---

(days later)

Tao frowned and gazed at Kris, "Jongdae refuses to let Minseok go out...he's pregnant and he tried to runaway." Kris frowned and nodded, "I sort of understand... Minseok is pregnant and nothing assures him that he won't try to run away again...now, it isn't just Minseok but also his pup..." Tao bit his lips shut and shook his head, "Minseok loves him...he should know better." Kris frowned and whispered, "If I was in his situation...I wouldn't let you go anywhere either..."

Tao lowered his head and teared up, "I love you, Yifan...don't forget that..." Kris smiled and hugged Tao, "I love you too. You'll be fifteen next week...we can unite after graduation." Tao held onto Kris tightly and remained like that for several minutes.

\---

(one week later)

Tao panted and gazed at his mother, "It hurts." Hana nodded and offered a broken smile, "It's okay. Drink the herbs I brought you and shower. An alpha from a neighboring town is coming to see you..." Tao shook his head and teared up, "Mom...I love Yifan." Hana shook her head and stood up, "Do as I said. Be down in thirty minutes...do not make him wait."

\---

***events from only one take place here***

\---

Hana sobbed as she hugged her pillow, "I'm so sorry, baby. I need to protect you...I wouldn't be able to watch you suffer in the hands of his son...forgive me... please ... forgive me." 

\---

Hana walked over to Tao's room and inhaled deeply. She frowned as she picked up a familiar scent and reached for the broom beside Tao's door. She swung the door open and glared at Kris, "You! You raped my Tao!" Kris shook his head and quickly dressed before trying to explain. Hana began swaying the broom and chasing Kris out of the house. Kris ran as fast as he could and reached his house, gazing back in the distance at the elderly female wolf. 

Hana sobbed and rushed back to her house. She ran up the stairs and rushed to Tao's room, cradling the pup in her arms, "My baby...I should have known...I'm so sorry...did it hurt too much?...let's get you checked." Tao sniffled and shook his head, "No...I let him...please...let us be together...we love each other." 

\---

(days later)

Minseok whimpered and howled as he held onto his swelling abdomen. Jongdae rushed in and frowned, "What's wrong?" Minseok sobbed and shook his head, "It hurts… please....call Joonmyeon." 

\---

Joonmyeon sighed and nodded, "He's very delicate. The stress you're putting him through is worse than what he would be exposed to if you let him run his daily routine....he thinks you killed his mother, are you aware of that? He's afraid of you. This isn't good for him or the pup." Jongdae frowned and sighed, "I see...I'll fix that..." 

\---

Mi-Cha smiled and pecked Shin's lips, "Thank you...it's pretty." Shin nodded and wrapped the bracelet around Mi-Cha's wrist, "Not as pretty as you." Mi-Cha frowned and whispered, "Please...talk with Jongdae...I want to see my son." Shin frowned and nodded, "I'll see what I can do. Come, he should be in the living room." Mi-Cha held onto Shin's hand as they walked towards the door. Jongdae walked in before they could reach the door and frowned, "Minseok is delicate...please help me take care of my mate." 

\---

Minseok teared up and hugged his mother tightly as she did the same. Minseok sobbed and cried out, "Mommie...I've missed you so much...I thought he killed you..." Jongdae teared up and left the room without saying anything. Shin followed him and frowned as he found his son crouched on the ground crying. 

Jongdae shook his head and glanced up at his father, "What have I done?...my mate hates me...fears me...thinks of me as a monster..." Shin knelt beside Jongdae and rubbed his back, "Be patient...he'll understand..." 

\---

Minseok giggled and sighed, "I'm so happy, mom...I kept thinking he was heartless." Mi-Cha shook her head and smiled, "No...he begged me to be kind to his father...Shin is good to me and he waited for me to accept him before claiming me...he was very gentle and...it didn't hurt at all....I thought mating was rough and scary...but he showed me the real side...I want you to be happy...Jongdae is a good wolf...but he has fears...you must understand...he's scared of loosing you. Convince him that you won't leave...he can be very kind." 

\---

Minseok gazed at Jongdae as the other cut the pieces of meat on the plate. Jongdae sighed and placed the plate on the small bed table, "Eat up. If you're still hungry, I'll get you more." Jongdae stood up and began walking towards the door. Minseok cleared his throat and called out, "Wait...please...can we...talk?" Jongdae bit his lips shut and nodded as he turned around and sat beside Minseok. Minseok gulped and whispered, "I...I thought you killed my mother...and I hated you for that...but you didn't..."

Jongdae frowned and interrupted him, "But you believed it." Minseok lowered his head, "I was scared of you...from the moment we met...I've been scared of you...at first I was scared you'd continue to hurt me...but then I was scared you would leave me...and lately I've been scared that you would hurt us...I don't want to be scared...please...I want to know that you feel the same way I feel about you...that you want this puppy...and that you want me..." 

Jongdae gazed at Minseok and nodded, "I love you...and that puppy...I want you beside me everyday without having to be restrained…I want you to smile and laugh...to show me you're happy and that I'm the cause of it." Minseok nodded and carefully crawled onto Jongdae's lap. He brought his tied up wrist to Jongdae's face and whispered, "Then take it off...Jongdae, they burn." Jongdae frowned and gently reached to remove the silver chains from Minseok’s wrists. Minseok cradled himself in Jongdae's arms and nuzzled his neck, "I want to go back to how we were before I messed up." 

Jongdae nodded and caressed the smaller's cheek, "Okay." Minseok hesitantly pecked Jongdae's lips and the other gently flipped them around, pining Minseok on the mattress. Jongdae growled lowly and whispered, "Don't do that...I have trouble controlling myself around you...especially when I'm aware that you're pregnant." Minseok frowned and gazed at Jongdae with concern, "Would it hurt the pup?" Jongdae frowned and nodded, "Right now, yes...you're delicate." Minseok frowned and nodded, "Okay...then, I'll eat." Jongdae nodded and helped Minseok sit up.

\---

***events from only one take place here***

\---

Tao teared up as Hana sobbed. Hana shook her head and sniffled, "I only tried to protect you...I'm sorry...I didn't know he loved you so much..." Tao nodded and smiled, "It's okay mom...thank you...he's very happy." Kris walked down the stairs and sighed, "All done...I promise to take my share of responsibilities. I'll hunt for this home and any wages I earn will be spent in this home." 

Hana nodded and sniffled, "Thank you, Yifan." Kris nodded and glanced at Tao, "Are you tired? I made sure to keep the bed clean. I didn't bring much...I'll keep moving things throughout the week." Tao nodded and stood up, "I'm exhausted...I don't know why...I just feel sleepy." Kris nodded and walked over to lift Tao. Tao hugged Kris' neck as he carried him up the stairs. 

\---

(days later)

Tao nuzzled Kris’ neck and giggled, "It's so nice to wake up beside you." Kris chuckled and nodded, "I agree. Being cuddled to death can be an interesting experience." Tao giggled and sat up, "Have you talked with your dad? I caught him watching my mom from the distance again. You know I don't mind him courting her but she really hates him right now." Kris sighed and nodded, "I told him to stop and his response was that he wasn't hurting anyone. I'm starting to get the feeling....my dad really loves your mom. It's weird but...I do recall him courting her when I was younger....she was very responsive." 

Tao frowned and stood up, "Yes, but it's different now. It's so...contradicting...my father forced my mother...yet he had the audacity to tell me I had a choice...he took my mother's choice away...I always thought they were odd together...I guess they never really managed to get through what he did." Kris sat up and gazed at Tao with concern, "I'm sorry...I did no better." 

Tao smiled and climbed back on the bed, "Hey. You can't call it forceful if I enjoyed it." Kris raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "You were in pain." Tao shook his head and straddled Kris, "At first, yes...but afterwards... it felt really...good...and the thought of making pups with you...I could barely breath." Kris chuckled and caressed Tao's cheek, "Are you trying to seduce me? Because it's working." Tao blushed and lowered his head, "Well...I don't know...depends...is my mom home?" 

Kris shook his head and chuckled, "She left half an hour ago. We have to get you to school." Tao frowned and shook his head, "You don't want to?" Kris chuckled and nodded, "Oh, I want. Trust me, but if I get started, then I'll miss my graduation and so will you." Tao quickly stood up and began running around, "I completely forgot." Kris smiled and followed Tao's example, getting dressed and grooming.

\---

Minseok smiled brightly as Jongdae walked over with his diploma, waving it around. He reached for it and chuckled softly, "I can't wait until I finish...then I can..." Minseok's smile dropped as his gaze drifted to his belly, "I forgot for a second." Jongdae frowned and sat beside Minseok, "Hey...it's just until you give birth, then you will be allowed to return to classes...besides, Tao will be joining you soon." Minseok frowned and whispered, "What do you mean?" 

\---

Tao frowned and held onto his stomach. Kris walked over with his diploma and grinned, "I'm officially..." Tao reached to cover his mouth but ended up vomiting on Kris' robe. Kris gulped and whispered, "Puked all over..." Tao frowned and sniffled, "I'm sorry...I'll go home." Kris shook his head and removed the robe before lifting Tao in his arms, "Let's go see Joonmyeon hyung first." 

\---

Joonmyeon sighed and examined Tao's neck and inner thighs. He frowned and gazed at Tao with concern, "Where is the bite?" Tao shook his head and whispered, "He hasn't bit me yet...we figured we would go through with it when I go into heat again but...it's been past a week...I asked my mom and she said to wait for a bit because sometimes it alters... is it bad?" 

Joonmyeon sighed and shook his head, "No...depends on how you see it...You're pregnant." Tao gulped and whispered, "Does Yifan know?" Joonmyeon shook his head and sighed, "Some alphas are a little slower than others. They don't check their mate regularly… and I suppose his purpose wasn't to get you pregnant, so he didn't bother to check up on that. Do you wish to tell him?" Tao nodded and Joonmyeon smiled. 

Joonmyeon made his way out of the room and gestured Kris to go in. Kris rushed in and knelt down in front of Tao, placing his head on Tao's lap, "What's wrong, my love?" Tao giggled softly and shook his head, "Nothing really...though... I won't be allowed back to school for a few months...and I will have weird cravings...and well, I'm pregnant." Kris gazed up and his concerned expression turned into happiness. 

Kris leaned closer and pecked Tao's abdomen, "A pup!" Tao giggled and cupped Kris' face, making their gazes meet, "But...I need you to bite me...so that the pregnancy isn't so bad...Luhan has been having a really hard time...I think Sehun doesn't even know about marking. The conversation in class came up and he was confused. No one explained it to him...so he went home without learning anything." 

Kris nodded and stood up before leaning down and whispering into Tao's ear in a low growl, "Wait till we get home, you're not getting rid of me." Tao giggled nervously and whispered, "Maybe we should ask Joonmyeon if you can get your happy hours." Kris chuckled and spoke firmly, "Of course I can. I'm the father. He will make you nice and meek." 

\---

Tao whimpered and teared up as he grasped the sheets under his chest. Kris slowly trailed wet kisses from Tao's lower back to the back of his neck. He teasingly grazed his canines over the nape of Tao's neck. Tao whined and cried out, "Yifan~" Kris chuckled and whispered, "So needy...tell me, where do you want me to mark you?" He kissed Tao's shoulder blade and the younger whimpered. He trailed down to the back of Tao's hip and kissed it. Tao moaned and Kris chuckled. 

Kris parted his lips and extended his canines, sinking them into Tao's upper gluteal. Tao moaned and nearly came from the bite. Kris retracted his canines and chuckled as he noted Tao's state of arousal, "You'll come just from me coming in...how much do you want me, baby?" Tao whimpered and teared up, crying, "Please...don't be mean." 

Kris frowned and sighed, "I forgot you're extremely emotional. Sorry, my little wolf." He straddled Tao and gently aligned the head of his penis with Tao's rim. He slowly slipped in and hit his depth as he laid over Tao. Tao screamed a moan and orgasmed, ejaculating on the sheets beneath him. He could feel the wetness and stickiness dispersing on his lower abdomen but he desired more. 

Tao gazed back at Kris and whimpered, "Are you going to stop?" Kris raised and eyebrow and chuckled, "Does it look like I'm done? I'm just getting started, don't get so sad." Tao wagged his tail and Kris leaned down, nibbling on the black fluffy ear. Tao whimpered and whispered, "Please don't stop." Kris nodded and began thrusting, making the younger cry out moans. 

Kris rolled his hips, penetrating the younger deeper. Tao's thighs naturally parted and squeezed the sheets between them when Kris managed to slip deeper. Kris groaned as his knot began swelling and he quickly pulled Tao's hips up, making the younger kneel. Tao cried out a moan as the elder's knot added pressure to his sweet spot. 

The world felt meaningless and all he could think of was living his life with Kris, having Kris' pups, and raising them beside him. Tao moaned and whimpered, "I'm so close...I want to be like this forever." Kris began thrusting gently and after a few thrusts, the warmth and pressure became unbearable. Kris groaned and gave a last thrust, slipping a centimeter deeper and making Tao cry out a louder moan. 

Tao's walls constricted around Kris' penis as he orgasmed once again. Kris groaned and moaned as he ejaculated inside the younger's walls. He howled loudly and then panted as he waited for his knot to swell down. Tao whimpered and rubbed his face on his pillow. 

Once his knot swelled down, Kris pulled out and helped Tao lay down before laying beside him. He smiled tenderly and caressed Tao's cheek, "Better, my little wolf?" Tao nodded whimpered as he rubbed his face on the pillow. Kris chuckled softly and nodded as he scooted closer, helping Tao lay down over him, "There, better?" Tao nodded and nuzzled Kris' neck, "I love you." 

Kris sighed and nodded, "I love you too, my little wolf." Tao gazed up at Kris and whispered, "What will you call me when I grow up?" Kris shrugged and responded, "My little wolf, my love, my world." Tao frowned and whispered, "What if I grow bigger than you?...will you still love me?" Kris chuckled and nodded, "Yes, but I would call you...my furball, my big love, my goddess, and my mighty Tao...just in case you want to kick me around." 

Tao giggled and pecked Kris' chin, "That will never happen." Kris smiled softly and nodded, "But you must...if I ever treat you wrong...you must stand against me...I don't ever want to hurt you...I'd rather you stop me and put me in my place before I ever hurt what I love the most...Alphas can sometimes lose their temper...and I'm no different from other alphas...after all, like your mom said...I chased you down and claimed you like I had a right..." 

Tao frowned and shook his head, "I let you...I had many chances of getting rid of you...but I didn't want to...and I'm happy I didn't... because now...we're together and we are going to be parents of a beautiful and playful pup...and we will raise him together and be happy as the family we are." Kris nodded and pushed a strand of Tao's hair behind his ear, "And your mom...can possibly have the same chance with my dad."

Tao frowned and straddled Kris before gazing down at his belly. He rubbed his belly and gazed up at Kris with sorrow, "I don't want my mom to be alone...but will your dad be what she needs?" Kris nodded and smiled before reaching to caress Tao's cheek, "Yes...trust me, my love." 

\---

(days later)

Tao set up the kitchen table and gazed up at his mother, "Mom...you know, you're still young...and...Kris' father isn't that old..." Hana gazed up and frowned, "Please don't start with that...you know I don't like to talk about it..." Tao frowned and whined, "But you still feel for him..." Hana lowered her head and sighed, "No, I don't." Tao frowned deeper and whispered, "When I was young, you used to tell me about your first love...your eyes would sparkle...you always said it was dad but when dad got home...you never kissed him or held his hand..." 

Hana teared up and lowered her gaze, "Tao...I..." Tao gazed at her with sorrow and continued, "And I saw that same sparkle in your eyes when Dae-Jung left you a bouquet of white roses...you smiled mom...you still feel the same way...and so does he...why won't you just accept it?" Hana sniffled as tears trailed down her cheeks, "There are actions that make a difference...if he had come to me and asked me to be his mate...I would have been happy...but he didn't do that, he took me for granted...it's degrading to be mated without giving consent...all my life I was submitted to that...and the one person I believed never would do that to me...climbed into my room and mated me like I was a needy bitch for the taking." 

Tao lowered his gaze and whispered, "And I'm sure he regrets...but if you don't let him near you...he'll never be able to apologize... don't you want him to apologize?" Hana gulped and sniffled, "I...it's difficult...I'm not young anymore...I can't provide what a mate has to provide… I'm not energetic...I wake up sometimes...and I just want to keep sleeping. It's a hard life and... my heart has suffered enough...I don't want to get my hopes up again and end up alone..." 

Tao frowned and sighed, "But Dae-Jung loves you...and that love has lasted more than my age...he still sees you as the first person he fell in love with...Yifan told me...that his parents were arranged and that he was the product of the union night...they lived as friends but...they never loved one another..." Hana sniffled and shrugged, "It doesn't matter...it's too late for me to start again. I have you and my grandson."

Tao gazed at his mother and whispered, "You only double my age...your womb is still healthy to carry a pup...don't you want another pup?" Hana frowned and began trembling as the warmth in her lower abdomen began to spread, "I don't wish to talk about this anymore. Please, sit down and let's eat breakfast." 

\---

Tao nodded his head frantically and frowned, "I really need to move it but it's too heavy and Yifan won't be back until tomorrow." Dae-Jung frowned and nodded, "Okay, then I'll come by at six...are you sure your mother won't be there?" Tao nodded his head frantically and spoke, "She will be on the female patrol." Dae-Jung nodded and offered a small smile, "How is my grandson doing?"

Tao giggled softly and rubbed his belly, "He loves to eat." Dae-Jung chuckled and nodded, "Kris did too. I'll bring you some pastries when I come by this afternoon. You should go rest. Kris was always troublesome. His mom couldn't do much or he would start causing her stomach to get upset." Tao nodded and chuckled softly, "Yup, sounds like his son will be like that too." 

\---

Tao whined and stomped, "But I want warm milk and sugar." Hana frowned and held onto her lower abdomen as her ears pressed flat, "But sweetie...I need to lay down...Kris will be back soon and I can't be roaming the house like this." Tao pouted and Hana nodded in defeat. She sighed and made her way towards the kitchen.

Tao watched cautiously and noted the clock approaching six. Hana poured the warm milk into a mug and sighed, "I'll need help getting to my room. Can you help me go up before drinking your milk?" Tao glanced back and noted his mom crouching down in pain. He stood up and perked his ears before shouting in an excited tone, "Yifan's back!" He ran out the front door and left it slightly open. He rushed to hide behind a bush next to his house and sat there quietly. 

\---

Dae-Jung walked in and closed the door behind him. He frowned as he didn't spot Tao. He cleared his throat and called out, "Tao...I brought you some cakes...are you upstairs?" No answer came back but familiar soft whimpers filled the room. He gulped and cautiously made his way towards the source of the sound. He knelt down and gently cradled Hana in his arms, "Shh...it's okay...let me help you to your room." 

\---

Hana trembled as she gazed at Dae-Jung with fear. Dae-Jung gently pulled the sheets over her and whispered, "Do you have chameleon?" Hana nodded and he gulped before continuing to speak, "My late mate used to drink it to help with the pain...I'll go make you some."

\---

Hana sipped on the tea and gazed up. Dae-Jung rubbed his knees as he sat on a chair beside her bed. She frowned and gazed at the yellow see through water as she whispered, "I put sugar in their water every night...but they dried up quickly...they were beautiful..." Dae-Jung frowned and glanced around, spotting the vase with dried up white roses on Hana's other nightstand. He lowered his gaze and nodded before whispering, "It's inevitable...they weren't cut from their roots after all..." 

Hana sniffled and whispered, "Your mate...did you look after her like this?" Dae-Jung nodded and spoke softly, "She was a great mother...but...we couldn't feel anything...she would drink this to help with the pain and I'd try to help as much as I could...the only time we mated was when she couldn't take the pain..." Hanna teared up and whispered, "He never asked...or offered me comfort...he would come home and if I was in heat...he'd mate me...I remember… the first time after I had Tao...I was so scared...Tao was sleeping beside the bed on his little bed...he just got home from hunting...I didn't want to because Tao was just a few weeks old and the labor had been painful...he didn't care....I kept quiet...swallowing every aching scream...I bled for several weeks...and barely healed before the next heat...several heats went by and then I developed an infection...I had to take antibiotics and drink so many herbal teas..."

Dae-Jung teared up and whispered, "Hana..." Hana sobbed and shook her head, "I just kept praying to not conceive again...when Joonmyeon finally came of age and took over the healing house...he gave me herbs to stop it...and I drank those teas like my life depended on them...he complained...said I had dried up...I would have never told him...I was afraid he'd find out...he never did...but he grew tired and eventually...he began forcing me...when Tao turned ten...he walked in on us...he cried when he saw his father beating me in his attempt to rape me...that night he left...claiming he couldn't deal with a dried up mate...that the world needed more alphas like him..."

Dae-Jung frowned and clenched his fists, "You should have come to me...I wouldn't have allowed it...you know I would have stopped it." Hana nodded and sniffled, "And then he would have ripped your head off...I thought about it a million times...but in the end I was too afraid...Yifan was still young and if he would have killed you...that poor baby would have been left without his mother and his father..."

Dae-Jung sniffled and shook his head, "Yifan is strong...an alpha...stronger than his own father." Hana nodded and whispered, "Now, but back then he was only a pup...I couldn't do that to him...you're a great father...and I'm sure you were a great mate." Dae-Jung teared up and covered his face as he mumbled, "No I wasn't...I killed her...if I had been more willing to fake and be a mate then she wouldn't have died...all those heats that went by without me… they hurt her...tumors formed...those killed her...not the cold..."

Hana frowned and shook her head, "But... Joonmyeon's mother said..." Dae-Jung shook his head and gazed at Hana with sorrow, "She went through too many heats without my attention...I ruined her...tumors spread through her ovaries and killed her...I couldn't bring myself to tell Yifan that I was responsible for the loss of his mother...he would have hated me..." 

Hana whimpered and shook her head, "He's a good wolf...a good wolf...does not hate... does not recent...he treats me so well...when I was the one trying to pull Tao away from him...he even wanted to call me 'mom'... sometimes I look at him and feel like I did wrong...all along I tried to save Tao but I was really hurting him..." Dae-Jung shook his head and reached for her hand, squeezing it gently, "You were only trying to do your best...we cannot know what goes through another's heart...we have a right to be skeptical." 

\---

Kris rubbed his shoulder blade as he dragged a buffalo towards the house. A familiar bird call caught his attention and he walked over to the bush on the side of the house. He raised an eyebrow as he found Tao sitting there, "My little wolf, what are you doing here?" Tao gestured Kris to sit and whispered, "My mom's in heat." Kris nodded as he sat down and sighed, "I know, I saw the calendar this morning before leaving."

Tao giggled and whispered, "I told your dad to come over." Kris' eyes widened and gulped with worry, "What?...why would you do that?" Tao shrugged and sighed, "Because they need to talk...and my mom will only talk sincerely when she's in heat...so they're talking..." He gazed at the buffalo and tilted his head, "Is that for me?" Kris glanced at the buffalo and nodded, "Yes." 

Tao bit his bottom lip as he turned to gaze at Kris and examined the sweaty skin. He straddled the elder and whispered, "You smell nice." Kris raised and eyebrow and chuckled, "Really, now? I'm all sweaty and dirty from hunting." Tao pushed Kris down and quickly slipped the elder’s pants and underwear down to his thighs. He quickly lifted the oversized shirt and reached down to pull his underwear to the side. 

Kris gulped and moaned softly as the younger impaled himself on his growing erection. Tao whimpered and moaned as he began rolling his hips. Kris reached to grasp Tao's waist and whispered, "You're so wet." Tao bit his bottom lip and rolled his hips faster. 

\---

Hana sniffled as Dae-Jung kissed her forehead. He sighed and rubbed her arm gently, "Shh...It's okay...Just try to sleep...I'll wait till you fall asleep. Then I'll go home." Hana frowned and whispered, "Would you...treat me differently than he did?...would I matter to you?" Dae-Jung gently cupped her face and made their gazes meet. He frowned as he met the fearful gaze and nodded, "I would treat you like gold...because to me, there is nothing more precious than you...you deserve to be doted on...and I don't care how many scars he left on your soft skin...you're still beautiful." 

Hana sobbed and hugged Dae-Jung tightly. He hugged Hana tightly and sighed, "Sleep, my love." Hana nodded and cradled herself on his lap. Dae-Jung gently slipped the nightgown strap back over her shoulder and whispered, "I will respect you...your opinion will be heavy upon my decisions... would you accept me?" Hana nodded and whispered, "Yes...but not right now...my head hurts and I'm sleepy." 

\---

Dae-Jung closed the door behind him and began walking towards his house. He stopped as he smelled a familiar scent and his eyes widened as his gaze landed on Tao sleeping beside a half naked Kris. He cleared his throat loud enough for Kris to hear and whispered, "Son...what are you two doing out here?" Kris rubbed his eyes and sat up before gazing down at Tao. He gazed back up at his father and whispered, "Well...we were going to go in but...Tao got really hormonal and didn't want to stop...something about mating like if it was our last day alive..."

Dae-Jung gazed at the snoring Tao and frowned, "His belly is swelling up more. Don't keep him out in the cold. Get him to bed and throw on an extra blanket for the night." Kris nodded and zipped up his pants before lifting Tao and carrying him over to the house.

\---

(days later)

Mi-Cha placed several kisses all over Shin's face and squealed, "Thank you! Thank you!" Shin chuckled and held onto her waist, "Sweetie, it's just yarn." Mi-Cha nodded and gazed at Shin with her round sparkly brown eyes, "Yes, but you bought them for me...I asked if you would buy me yarn and you didn't object...You went and bought me a lot of it...I thought you wouldn't...since I'm a mutt and not a good mate." Shin frowned and stood up, leaning down to tenderly kiss Mi-Cha's lips. He sighed as he broke the kiss and shook his head, "You're an amazing mate...don't ever doubt that."

Mi-Cha wagged her tail and nuzzled into his chest, making Shin chuckle softly and embrace her tightly. Minseok smiled softly and whispered, "Thank you for being kind with my Mommie." Shin smiled softly and nodded, "I love your mother very much...and you as well...you're not only my son's mate... but you are also my son now...and the mother of my grandchild." Minseok blushed and gave a slight nod. Mi-Cha pulled away and gazed up at Shin with adoration before wrapping herself around him and mumbling, "I love you" several times.

\---

Jongdae removed his shirt and sat down, rubbing his shoulder blades, "How was your day?" Minseok crawled over and hesitantly reached to rub the elder's shoulders. He cleared his throat and whispered, "It was fine...I was supposed to start knitting classes today but Tao canceled last minute and my mom got overly excited from your dad bringing her yarn...she told me that she was scared about asking but she got the courage to do it...today she told me to not be too sad if we only have enough to make socks...since we must be grateful for the little we deserve... your dad bought her a lot of yarn and in different colors...she was really happy."

Jongdae chuckled and nodded, "I bet my dad was happy too." Minseok hummed and spoke softly, "Yes...he seemed happy...even said that I was his son now...and that he loves my Mommie very much." Jongdae nodded and glanced back, "And are you happy?" Minseok stopped rubbing Jongdae's shoulders and gazed down at his swollen belly, "I'm grateful for what I have...I appreciate everything you give us...I will do my best to deliver a healthy and big pup...I eat double the portions...even if I'm not so hungry...I drink all the teas that help with growing...I even sit with Joonmyeon and measure my belly size everyday..."

Minseok teared up and sniffled, "...but if...if I'm not able to deliver a big and healthy pup... I want you to promise me...that you'll love this pup no matter what...because it's not his fault… it's my fault...I'm the mutt and he's just… an innocent pup...he's done nothing wrong and he doesn't deserve to be..." He sobbed and covered his mouth in shame of not being able to control his emotions. He shook his head and mumbled through his hand, pleadingly, "Please don't shred him to pieces if he's not big enough!"

Jongdae's eyes widened with shock and he quickly crawled on the bed to hug the smaller. Minseok sobbed and hugged Jongdae tightly, crying out, "I love you!....please, don't kill us!...I can give you as many pups as you want!...don't get rid of us!...please!" Jongdae cradled the smaller and shook his head as he cupped Minseok's chin, "Shh...no crying. No one is going to get shredded to pieces. You're not paper...and I'm not going to get rid of you or my pup...I would be more than happy to have dozens and dozens of pups with you...but please tell me where you heard such a barbaric thing?" 

Minseok sniffled and pointed at a book on his nightstand. Jongdae reached for the book and skimmed through a few pages, frowning deeper as he went through the content. He gazed up at Minseok and cleared his throat, "Who gave you this?" Minseok sniffled and whispered, "I went to pick up some books at the library...they had that in the mutt section... I thought it would help me understand how to act in an alpha family...it's so scary." Jongdae shook his head and placed the book down, "This book was written hundreds of years ago. Mutts were uncommon and hierarchy was strict. Now it's different and me and my father may be an alpha family...but you should not feel threatened...besides...you're carrying an alpha pup and your mother is not far from doing the same."

Jongdae helped Minseok lay down and cuddled with him, "You're my mate and a wolf mates for life. We are mates and we are like one. Mutt or pure, you are part of me and I am part of you. Our pups will share our blood as a symbol of our love and bond...I don't want you to read these things. You don't need to act in any way...you just need to be yourself and be my mate. I don't think you need to read about it...we are both new to this and we are young...being mates is what we define it to be....we like to cuddle and eat popcorn together while it rains...I doubt many mates do that, yet it is part of what we define to be mates...do you understand?" 

Minseok nodded and whispered, "There is one more thing...I need to speak with you before we go to bed, my mate..." Jongdae nodded and whispered, "Speak freely." Minseok nodded and cleared his throat, "Joonmyeon says I need to start opening the birth canal...my Mommie said there are some exercises but Joonmyeon says that the most effective way is to...well...for us to mate regularly for the last few weeks of my pregnancy..." Jongdae nodded and chuckled softly, "And when should we start?" 

Minseok frowned and tilted his head, "Well... I'm not sure but I am in my last few weeks of pregnancy so I supposed...he meant we should start now or as soon as possible..." Jongdae grinned and nodded, "Great." He gently laid Minseok down and frowned as he noted the swollen belly. He sighed and shook his head as he knelt up, "Give me a second... I need to think this through...last time we did this, you were in heat and there wasn't a belly involved." 

Minseok nodded and remained quiet as Jongdae thought deeply. He snapped his finger and nodded, "Got it. We'll start like this and then you get on top." Minseok frowned with confusion and whispered, "How?" Jongdae reached for Minseok's hand and kissed it before whispering, "Trust me." 

Jongdae gently slipped Minseok's underwear off and parted his thighs. Minseok gazed at the ceiling unsure of what to do. Jongdae gently slipped a finger through the smaller's rim, earning a yelp. He leaned down carefully and captured the younger's lips in a heated kiss. He slowly slipped his finger in and out, earning soft moans and whimpers. He gently added a second finger and grinned as Minseok whimpered and squeezed his arm with his thighs.

Jongdae gently helped Minseok sit up and stood up. He removed his clothes and sat down, leaning against the headboard before signaling Minseok to come over. Minseok crawled over but remained confused. Jongdae reached for the smaller's hand and led him. Minseok carefully straddled the elder and impaled himself on the elder's erection. 

Jongdae gentle helped Minseok position himself properly and whispered, "Roll your hips, my love." Minseok tried but his belly continued to cause him discomfort. He whimpered and teared up as he shook his head, "No...This doesn't work...just...I'm sorry....it just hurts my waist." Jongdae frowned but nodded and helped Minseok climb off. 

Minseok reached for his underwear with a dejected expression but Jongdae reached to stop him. Their gazes met and Jongdae smiled, "We're not done trying yet. Lay down, my love...but stay on the edge of the bed." Minseok nodded and followed the suggestion. He laid down by the edge, dangling his legs off the edge. Jongdae reached for a pillow and gently placed it under Minseok's waist. He gazed down at the smaller and gave him a worried look, "Are you comfortable?" 

Minseok nodded frantically and Jongdae knelt beside the bed, in between Minseok's thighs. He had to admit that modifying the bed to be shorter in height for Minseok to be able to climb on had been a good investment. He gently placed the shorter's legs over his shoulders and penetrated him. Minseok gasped a moan and grasped the sheets underneath him. 

Jongdae kept the pace steady, watching out for any signs of discomfort. Minseok whimpered as his hips rolled naturally to meet Jongdae's thrust. He became embarrassed and blushed at the thought of Jongdae thinking he was like the other wolves. He reached for Jongdae's arm and grasped it as he teared up, "I swear...I only act like this for you...please, don't think of me like them...I swear..." 

Jongdae reached for Minseok's hand and kissed it before whispering, "It's okay...I know you're needy because our pup is inside...I know you, Minseok...in all the time we've been together, you haven't once tried to mate with me. I know you're not like other wolves. Now...relax for me." Minseok nodded and gazed at the ceiling. 

Jongdae began thrusting gently again and Minseok allowed moans to flow freely from his vocal cords. The melody drove Jongdae insane and he began to speed up. Minseok cried out moans as the fast friction became teaseful. Jongdae thrusted deeper as he felt his knot swelling up and halted his motion, panting heavily. Minseok whimpered and gazed at him pleadingly. 

Jongdae grinned and teased, "Well, that's a change. You like this...not crying anymore, little wolf?" Minseok blushed and tried to gaze away but Jongdae growled lowly. He whimpered and whined, "Don't growl at me in the middle of opening the birth canal...it's not polite. Joonmyeon said so." Jongdae frowned and gazed down at the pouting wolf, "Oh...okay but don't look away either...we're mating and we should look at each other." Minseok crossed his arms and sighed, "Then stop teasing."

Jongdae chuckled and nodded, "Fine, my sweet buns. Get ready to be exhausted." Minseok frowned but before he could speak, Jongdae thrusted deeply and leaned forward, creating less space in between them. Minseok screamed moans as his sweet spot was constantly pressured on. 

For the first time, Minseok felt careless and completely drowned in pleasure. Jongdae groaned and pulled the smaller closer to the edge, hugging his thighs together and thrusting firmly. Minseok cried out moans and searched around for a pillow. He hugged his pillow tightly and cried out Jongdae's name. 

A few more thrusts had Minseok arching his back and crying out a moan as he orgasmed with small spurts. Jongdae growled and hugged Minseok's thighs as he ejaculated inside the smaller's walls. 

They remained still, panting for several minutes after Jongdae's knot swelled down. Jongdae pulled out and helped Minseok lay down. He cuddled the smaller and sighed, "That was great." Minseok whimpered and snuggled Jongdae's chest, "My mate..." Jongdae chuckled and whispered, "Just call me by my name, my love." Minseok climbed on Jongdae, straddling him, "Jongdae, can we...do it again?" 

Jongdae frowned and shook his head, "No, honey...the truth is...this isn't how we open your birth canal...I just wanted...you to experience this once before the distasteful part came." Minseok frowned and whispered, "What distasteful part?" Jongdae gulped and spoke firmly, "Shift." Minseok's frown changed into a fearful expression as he gulped, "Shift?" 

Jongdae nodded and placed Minseok on the bed, "Shift." Minseok trembled and whispered, "Please..." Jongdae frowned and averted his gaze, "Shift." Minseok whimpered as he shifted and gazed up with fear. Jongdae gently caressed the small wolf and whispered, "You grew a little more...it will be okay." Jongdae shifted and the smaller wolf whimpered again.

The larger wolf carefully mounted the smaller wolf and licked the back of its neck tenderly.

\---

Minseok nuzzled Jongdae's neck as the elder rubbed his back. Jongdae sighed and pecked the younger's forehead, "Are you sure you're okay? Nothing hurts?" Minseok nodded and gazed up, "I'm fine. You were gentle...it hurt a little when you first mounted me...but the pain went away and it felt fine." Jongdae nodded and sighed, "I'm glad you're okay...I hope I didn't scare you." Minseok smiled softly and hugged Jongdae, "I love you. I'm happy beside you… and I'm happy we are going to have this pup...I'm happy you fought them off and claimed me...I like to believe...it was fate." 

Jongdae embraced Minseok and whimpered, "I wouldn't allow them to touch you...my mate...my life...my love. You are my everything." Minseok nodded and whimpered, "Let's do it again...please." Jongdae gazed down at Minseok with concern and frowned, "Are you sure?" Minseok smiled softly and nodded, "Yes...I want to be one with my mate again." 

\---

Joonmyeon sighed as he whipped the kitchen counter. Yixing walked in and growled, "This is so frustrating. Can you believe their nerves? Fifteen is one thing...but nine. Nine is a pup, their cycle hasn't even begun its course." Joonmyeon frowned and walked over to join Yixing on the couch. He sighed and rubbed his small belly, "Well...it tends to be this way with elder wolves. The problem is the waiting time. A male wolf will wait for stability before taking a mate...by then they are old and their mate selection of their age is nearing the end of their cycle...a younger mate results in higher possibilities of conceiving...of course...the choice for a young adult is quite worrisome...a lot of these elder wolves are known to frequent indecent houses...and they enjoy their pleasure to come from younglings that have decided to work in that field..."

Yixing gazed at Joonmyeon belly and shook his head, "I can't bring a pup into this type of world...if it's a girl...I can't do this." Joonmyeon gulped and frowned before whispering, "I'm three months...but if you don't want to..." He teared up and kept his gaze down, "There is a plant...for special occasions...rapes and incestial situations... If you want me to...I'll drink it...I want you to be happy...and since your knowledge of this baby...you've done nothing but worry and grow frustrated...I told you I loved you...and I would live for you...if this isn't making you happy..." 

Yixing gazed at Joonmyeon and shook his head, "No...honey...I..." Joonmyeon sobbed and hugged his belly, "Please don't make me do it! Please want us!...I couldn't bare it!...I need you...but I want this pup...it's a piece of you inside of me...growing...I want to have this pup." Yixing hugged the smaller and nodded, "And we will. I'm certain I want you both...I'm just saying that this world needs to change...these rules need to change." 

Joonmyeon sniffled and sighed, "I'm sorry...I don't know what's wrong with me...it seems like everything gets me sad or upset. Last night I cried over what the hunters caught..." Yixing frowned and sighed, "It's normal, you're pregnant. Anyhow, you know I don't mind you on this whole fruit and vegetable diet but...I would like you to eat some meat." Joonmyeon frowned and sighed, "But the animals..." 

Yixing frowned and sighed, "Three months... we have another six...let's get in a little meat... How about some duck and rabbit?" Joonmyeon sighed and nodded, "Okay...for you...I'll eat it." 

\---

(days later)

Tao whined as he pouted, "Why can't I get it right~" Mi-Cha frowned and scratched her ear, "Well...maybe I'm not teaching you well...let's see...did you slipped the string through the previous row's knot?" Tao examined his attempted baby sweater and whined, "I don't know which one is the previous row~" Mi-Cha stroked her tail’s fur nervously and whispered, "I'm sorry alpha's mate...I'll try harder." Tao frowned and gazed at Minseok's knitted sweater, "It's not you...it's me. I'm exhausted...I'll be going home now. Please don't treat me differently, Mi-Cha...I'm Minseok's age." 

\---

Tao sighed with frustration and undid the last row, "How am I supposed to be a good mother if I can't even knit a sweater..." Kris walked in and sighed, "Knitting doesn't make you a mother. Anyhow, let me see." He sat down behind Tao and cradled him. He examined the sweater and nodded, "Ahh...I see where you lost track. Here...." He undid the past two rows and gestured Tao to continue on. Tao carefully began knitting again and smiled as the fabric formed perfectly, "It's perfect!" 

Kris chuckled and nodded, "See, you're good at this." Tao bit his bottom lip and placed the piece of yarn and sweater on the nightstand. He climbed on Kris' lap and cupped his face before pecking his lips and whispering, "I'm good at other things too..." Kris raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Really, now?...and what would that be?" Tao tilted his head cutely and played with the hem of Kris' shirt, "I've been told I'm an excellent lover...a good cook...and that I have quite the stamina in both forms...my wolf may not be gracious, but it knows how to please my alpha." 

Kris chuckled and nodded, "I bet it's true...but just in case, I'll double check." He gently laid Tao down and trailed kisses down his neck. Tao whimpered moans and whispered, "Make my wolf drown in your scent."

\---

Jongdae examined the sweater and nodded, "Very good. Mi-Cha is an excellent teacher. Would you make me one?" Minseok nodded frantically and smiled, "Gladly, my mate." Jongdae chuckled and gently nibbled Minseok's fluffy ear. Minseok whimpered and turned to gaze at the elder. Jongdae pecked the younger's nose and whispered, "Are you tired?" Minseok shook his head frantically and knelt on the bed before beginning to remove his clothes. Once completely naked, he shifted into his wolf form.

Jongdae gazed at the small wolf and reached to caress its hip, "You're beautiful... breathtaking...I can hardly stop thinking about you when I'm away." The small caramel brown wolf howled lowly and Jongdae quickly removed his clothes before shifting. The large brown wolf carefully mounted the smaller and begun its mating.

\---

(weeks later) 

Minseok trembled and shook his head, "Mom...mom...I think it's coming...it hurts..." Mi-Cha nodded frantically and rushed out of the house to go get Joonmyeon. Minseok howled loudly in pain and panted as the contractions grew worse. He teared up and sobbed as he laid on the kitchen floor. His belly moved as another contraction hit him. 

Joonmyeon rushed into the kitchen with his own belly wrapped in a shall. He frowned and instantly ordered the younger, "Shift, now!" Minseok sniffled and whimpered, "I want Jongdae to be here." Joonmyeon frowned and shook his head, "We don't all have that luxury. I'm sorry. You need to shift or he will break through your hips...come on." Minseok whimpered but quickly shifted and howled loudly again.

\---

Jongdae barged in as the small wolf yelped loudly. He dropped to the ground and crawled over, caressing the wolf's snout, "Come on, baby...be strong for us...what's going on?" Joonmyeon frowned as he pressed the small vulva with a hot towel, "His vulva hasn't dilated enough..." Jongdae nodded and shifted. 

The large wolf nudged the smaller gently, making it lay down on its side. It approached the smaller wolf's rear end and began licking gently. Joonmyeon frowned and shook his head, "What are you doing?...you can't mount him right now!" The large wolf growled and Joonmyeon whimpered. Mi-Cha squeezed her tail nervously as the small wolf yelped and began panting heavier. 

The small wolf whimpered and then released a loud yelp. Joonmyeon spotted the pup's head and quickly reached for it, gently and slowly pulling out the pup. He ripped the membrane sac open the small wolf reached over to lick the pup dry before biting the umbilical cord. Joonmyeon frowned and whispered, "Is that it?" The small wolf nodded and gently nudged the pup towards its teats. The whimpering pup climbed on the small wolf's belly and began suckling around. 

Jongdae shifted and gently placed the small pup's snout on one of the teats. He smiled tenderly as the pup began suckling hungrily. Joonmyeon cleared his throat and spoke softly, "Pups are usually small at firsts...they grow eventually...his size will improve with time and care...Minseok has done a good job and...for such a small frame...his effort should be taken into account when deciding for their future."

Jongdae gazed at Joonmyeon and frowned, "Why is everyone so set on the idea that I won't keep Minseok as my mate?...I don't plan to have it any other way. Minseok will remain my mate until the gods decide to take one of us away...we will have more pups and their size...well, their size is perfect for me...a wolf should never forget where they come from...my pup should feel proud to be the product of a union between a mutt and wolf...he should know that he has much to learn of both and appreciate what he inherits. Mutts are gracious and wolves are strong...I want my sons and daughters to be both." 

\---

Kris rubbed his neck and frowned, "Minseok had trouble?" Joonmyeon nodded and frowned, "He was having trouble dilating... Jongdae had to sexually arouse him to get him to dilate... I wanted to talk to you about the possible risks with us hermaphrodite females...you see...still borns are common... and death at parturition...well, that is also common...with my studies I've managed to decrease these risks...but I wanted you to know...I see how much you love Tao...and how excited Tao is about this pup...many females of his age do not take this situation so well...he's an admirable wolf...I just wanted you to know that." 

\---

Kris walked into his father's house and cleared his throat, "Hello, Mam...is my father home?" Hana placed down the cup and frowned as she noted Kris' irritated eyes, "No...he's out on the town up north...is something wrong?" Kris lowered his gaze and shook his head, "No...forgive me for intruding." Hana stood up and sighed, "Kris... I'm a mother. I know when something is wrong." Kris gazed up and sniffled, "I need someone to talk with..." Hana nodded and walked over to serve a cup of milk tea. She walked over to the sofa and placed the cup down on the small table. She sat down and offered a small smile as she gestured to her fluffy black ears, "I'm all ears." 

Kris walked over and sat down. He reached for the cup and sipped a bit before whispering, "Thank you..." Hana nodded and spoke softly, "A good cup of milk tea can be soothing...now, tell me what is troubling you." Kris sniffled as he teared up, "Tao...the pup... Joonmyeon called me over to talk about the risks...he wanted me to know he admires Tao and thinks greatly of him...and that he himself is worried about the parturition...if I had known...I wouldn't have gotten him pregnant." 

Kris sobbed into his palms and Hana frowned deeply. Hana stood up and walked over to sit beside Kris. She rubbed his back and spoke in a tender manner, "Yifan...we cannot control nature...or the fruits of our love...you didn't get Tao pregnant on purpose...it just happened… now, the risks...those...we can't avoid...we can only prepare and hope we are ready to fight them off...or accept the outcomes...I know you love my son...but I want you to know...that if something were to happen...you're not at fault...okay?" 

Kris teared up more and shook his head, "I promised to take care of him...I'm supposed to protect him...I don't want to lose Tao...and I don't want Tao lose his happiness either." Hana nodded and caressed Kris' cheek, "And we have to do our best to be prepared...I want you to know that me and Joonmyeon have set up the parturition room...Tao wishes you to be there when the moment comes...he wants the father to be the one to chew the umbilical cord..." Kris nodded and sniffled.

Hana offered a small smiled and nodded, "But for that, you need to be strong...Tao needs you...and your strength...I want you to trust us...trust me...I will bring my grandson into this world and keep my son in it..." Kris nodded and whispered, "Thank you, mam." Hana nodded and blushed a little, "Perhaps it's not the time...but I wish for you to know... that you may call me mother...you asked me when you first moved in and I was completely overwhelmed...but now...I see you as a son... and I want you to know...that I'm here for you… and I know that I can't replace your mother but..." 

Kris hugged Hana and the elderly female wolf hugged him back. Hana teared up and whimpered. Kris howled lowly and shifted into his wolf form. Hana chuckled softly and cupped the wolf's snout before whispering, "Remember, we both have to give Tao our strength. So be a big boy and don't let Tao see you sad. Be happy. You don't get to be a father so young all the time. This is a blessing." 

\---

Joonmyeon panted and sat down. He leaned back and gazed at his belly. It was swelling up pretty fast and he could barely do anything without growing tired. He ate triple the amount he normally would and slept more hours than he was awake. He gently began unwrapping the shall and lifted his shirt. His eyes widened with worry as he noticed the scarring on the stretched skin and the red tone. 

The main door's lock began to turn and Joonmyeon quickly wrapped his belly. He stood up and rushed to the kitchen, forcing himself to cook. Yixing walked in and back hugged Joonmyeon, chuckling as he gently grasped the shorter's belly, "Wow, this is one big pup." Joonmyeon giggled nervously and nodded, "Yup..." Yixing knelt down and turned Joonmyeon around, unwrapping the shall. Joonmyeon quickly pushed Yixing away and cried out, "No!" 

Yixing frowned and stood up, "Joonmyeon... what's going on? You haven't allowed me to see your belly for the past two weeks." Joonmyeon gulped and shook his head, "Nothing...I'm not in the mood..." Yixing sighed and crossed his arms, "I'm not trying to mount you...I'm trying to feel on my pregnant mate's belly." Joonmyeon gazed down and gulped. He held onto his belly and whispered, "I can't let you see it..."

Yixing frowned and quickly restrained Joonmyeon before gently pulling the shawl off and lifting his shirt. He knelt down and carefully held the severely scarred belly, "Why...I don't understand..." Joonmyeon whimpered and shook his head, "I don't either...I can't...it hurts and it's exhausting... I don't know what's wrong..." Yixing nodded and stood up, "Tao will be the last wolf you assist in parturition...I'll go bring another healer. Refrain from doing hard work. I'm bringing my mother to look after you." 

\---

(days later) 

Tao whimpered and Kris rushed into the bedroom. Kris laid besides Tao and nudged the younger, "Everything okay?" Tao nodded and blinked, "I'm having trouble getting comfortable." Kris glanced down at the swollen belly and gulped, "Are you sure?..." Tao nodded and then yelped loudly. He shook his head and squeezed Kris' hand before shouting, "Oh God! He's coming!" Kris quickly lifted Tao and rushed out the room, shouting, "Mom! Mom! It's time!" Hana quickly rushed out the kitchen and grabbed the bag by the door, "Let's go!" 

\---

Joonmyeon panted and nodded, "Alright... breath with me....now, push!" The black small wolf howled and pushed. Hana squealed as the pup's head began to slip out the wolf's vulva, "Push, honey! He's coming out!" Hana held onto the pup's head as the wolf continued to push. She turned to Kris and called out to him, "Kris, honey, you need to shift. The umbilical cord." Kris shook himself out of shock and nodded frantically before shifting.

The large blonde wolf approached the black wolf and licked it's snout as it whimpered. The black wolf yelped and pushed harder. Hana grasped the pup as it popped out fully. She removed the membrane sad and signaled the blonde wolf to come over. The blond wolf rushed over and bit the umbilical cord before nudging the pup gently. The black wolf leaned closer and began licking the pup dry.

\---

Minseok giggled as he chased after the pup, "Honey!...Hak-Kun, not so fast!" Jongdae walked out to the back and chuckled, "Playing again? What happened to studies?" The pup barked and Jongdae raised an eyebrow, "And who convinced mom of that, Hak-Kun? Mom knows the importance of studying." Minseok knelt down and lifted the pup before pouting, "We spent the whole morning learning...we just wanted a little fun." Jongdae walked over and kissed the smaller tenderly before whispering, "Alright...shift, we're playing tag." Minseok smiled and nodded frantically.

\---

Joonmyeon frowned and whispered, "I can't help with Kyungsoo's delivery...my state is severe..." Kai nodded and gazed at Kyungsoo, "We understand...we had noticed and decided that a water birth would be easy on Kyungsoo's body." Kyungsoo gazed at Joonmyeon and smiled, "I want you to be healthy as well...I will assist water birth classes and hopefully we will deliver without much pain." Kai squeezed Kyungsoo's hand and nodded, "I will be assisting too. That way I will know what to do." Joonmyeon smiled and nodded, "I'm very happy for both of you." 

\---

(weeks later)

Tao gestured the pup to sit, “Sit, Junjie,” and then gazed at Joonmyeon, "And what does the healer say?" Joonmyeon sighed and shook his head, "Well...she hasn't confirmed it but... Yixing's mom said that I'm actually carrying a litter...it hasn't been done for years and the last litter delivered was when she was a little girl...the healer will let me know what the new exams say...I sat an entire hour with these things stuck to my belly...she says it records the heart beats...if there is more than one... we will know by tonight." 

\---

Yixing gulped and whispered, "Are you completely sure, Jia?" Jia nodded and smiled, "It's a litter. Six pups. Such a record hasn't been established since more than fifty years ago. He will be the first one to give birth to a litter in such a long time." Yixing smiled and nodded, "The moment I saw him...I knew he was it...that he would be the mother of my pups...I just didn't think I'd get six all at once." Jia nodded and frowned, "But there is a price...Joonmyeon's body can't handle the pregnancy in this state...he needs to shift and remain in wolf form until he gives birth...that will heal his current form." 

\---

Joonmyeon smiled and gazed at his belly, "Six pups?...six of your pups?...an even litter?..." Yixing nodded and frowned, "But you have to remain in wolf form for the rest of your gestation." Joonmyeon giggled and shrugged, "I don't mind. That will be more comfortable. So long as you stay near me." Yixing nodded frantically and smiled, "I won't leave your side...I promise."

\---

(months later)

Yixing nodded and panted, "That's it...in and out...then a big push..." Jia rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I'm the healer here...just breath and then give me your best push. I'm ready to catch them." The brown wolf howled and pushed. A pup came out without much effort and Jia cleaned it up before Yixing shifted and bit the umbilical cord. Within a matter of seconds, another pup slipped out. 

Jia worked quickly as the wolf continued to push. After a total of six pups, Jia sighed and grinned, "All male...that is amazing...six males." The wolf howled and pushed again. Jia gazed at the vulva as another pup slipped out. She cleaned up the whimpering pup and frowned, "It's a runt...and it's a she." The black wolf bit the umbilical cord and nuzzled the small pup. Jia placed the pup on the most swollen teat and sighed, "Well...that makes a total of seven...this is a record...all alive and healthy." 

\---

Joonmyeon smiled and gazed up at Yixing, "They're beautiful." Yixing grinned as he watched the pups sleep, "She's gorgeous... did you see her belly. White fur...my family had a white wolf...none of the descendants ever had white fur...she's the first. She has your beautiful brown fur and that white belly." Joonmyeon giggled and nodded, "She'll be the most desired female wolf when she comes of age." 

Yixing crawled closer to Joonmyeon and hugged him, "Thank you...for picking me to live this experience with you." Joonmyeon hugged Yixing back and nodded, "I wouldn't have had it any other way." 

\---

Tao pecked Kris' lips and smiled, "I'll be allowed back into school next week." Kris frowned and whispered, "I heard that there will be a lot of new students...from neighboring towns since theirs suffered greatly with the rebellions and protest of mating age." Tao grinned and teased, "I heard there's a lot of good looking alphas." Kris rubbed his ear and gulped, "Well...they may be good looking but....they're kids... pups...I'm an alpha...grown and...you've carried my pup and in four years...if you're willing to...I'd like another pup." 

Tao giggled and sat on Kris' lap, "I always thought you were flawless...but I have to admit...I love all your flaws. Of course I will be willing to. I want to give you the healthiest and happiest pups." Kris chuckled and cupped Tao's face before pecking his lips, "Dozens and dozens."    
  


 

**_The End_ **


End file.
